Sons of Elder Guardians
by azure knight
Summary: Summary: COMPLETE (yaoi: SxS beware). Balamb Garden is a knights’ school. Seifer Almasy is one of those knights. Being the personal guard of Sullen, the most good-looking and greatest wizard, he is sent to find out why Galbadian army ha
1. the begginning

Warning: This is yaoi (male/male relationships). Rated R (for now). I've warned you.  
  
Disclaimer: None of Final Fantasy VIII Characters or places are mine. They belong to Squaresoft.  
  
Author notes: Well, it's AU (culturally) and has lots of OOC. The plot is an 180º change of the 'real' FFVIII story. This is a long story so expect some chapters, however if you don't review I'm not going to waste my time finishing it. Tell me what do you think about it. If you like it, say so. Flame if you must, though I prefer criticism that allow me to amend my writing. It's up to you.  
  
Summary: Balamb Garden is a knights' school. Seifer Almasy is one of those knights. Being the personal guard of Sullen, the most good-looking and greatest wizard, he is sent to find out why Galbadian army has attacked Dollet. Does Sorceress Edea have something to do with it?! And why does Elder Guardian of Time refuse to show in the Union council?!  
  
Sons of Elder Guardians by Azure knight  
  
Prologue.  
  
My name is Guillon and this is the story of my son. A man who searched love all his life without knowing it. A man who had everything and was ready to throw it all away for a thing he claimed did not exist in this world. Sometimes life takes strange paths and strange ways of telling you how wrong you are. But you must always follow your heart, because your head lies to you and your body betrays you. Only your heart tells you the truth.  
  
Chapter 1: The beginning.  
  
All begun a long ago in Esthar. It's king, Sea 10th of Loire and his wife Queen Aquarela gave birth to a beautiful boy named Laguna. Being their only child, the future of the kingdom depended of him. Therefore he had powerful knights protecting him: Sir Seagill and Sir Ward II, becoming his best friends their sons Kiros and Ward. But the joy and the peace brought by the baby prince only last three years, until the attack of Sorceress Adel. Being not prepared to a war, the kingdom easily fell. All the royal family was killed, except little prince Laguna and his friends who were saved at the last minute by Sir Seagill and sent to Galbadia, being raised by General Caraway along with his daughter Julia. Their marriage was arranged a few years later and a beautiful baby was born. They called him Sea 11th.  
  
When prince Laguna turned twenty-seven, he decided it was time to get back is kingdom. But his first attempt failed and he ended up in a faraway province of Galbadia named Winhil. When his knight Sir Kiros Seagill met him there he found him with a simple, mysterious and beautiful woman named Raine and a cute little girl named Ellone. Remembering the Prince of his kingdom, duty and wife, Kiros dragged Laguna out of that town. And this time prince Laguna, helped by some monarchist rebels did imprisoned Sorceress Adel and became king of Esthar with the again pregnant Queen Julia by his side, along with his son Sea and his truthful knights Sir Kiros and Sir Ward III.  
  
Through the last years, he has ruled in peace and the country grows on prosperity. His wife, queen Julia, died 10 years ago in a carriage accident leaving the king with a 13 years old boy, another 3 year old boy and the two 7 year old twins: a boy with auburn hair (witch nobody knows where he got it because both his mother and his father had it black) and beautiful smoky blue eyes and Rinoa who had her father's spirit and positivism and was very spoiled because she was the only female of the royal family. Esthar had been quiet in its corner and didn't give much care about the Union. The Union was a council, resident in Delling city, kingdom of Galbadia, ruled by a Sorceress, being created at the end of the 1st Sorceress War to prevent what had happened to Esthar but it was also the one who stopped the execution of Sorceress Adel. Therefore the relationships between the king Laguna and the Union council weren't the best, which isolated Esthar from the rest of the kingdoms of the Union, that is, the rest of the world. The Council was mainly formed by the ambassadors of the kingdoms, powerful War Lords, all the Mages in the world, a representant of Balamb, Galbadia and Trabia Gardens knights' schools, Shumi Tribe and Cavalry orders.  
  
The most influent people were always the Mages, since the ruler of the council was a Sorceress or a Wizard and the Mages were the most rich and feared people of the world. The rode dragons, they had non-human guardians and all the slaves and knights they wanted. The beautiful and productive lands were theirs. They also were said they had the most beautiful specimens of all humankind, specially the gorgeous lord Sullen, a young wizard son of one of the sisters who controlled the time and space keys: the Elder Queen Tellian. Tellian besides being one of the two Elder Guardians was also the actual ruler of the council and Lord Sullen was already being pointed the next one.  
  
The other Elder Queen lived in a hidden castle in Island closest To Hell. It was spoken that she also had a beautiful son but nobody could ever confirm or deny that information, because contrarily to her sister she almost never left her island. And this is where our story really begun.  
  
  
  
(A/N - feedback is highly appreciated. Please Review. Chapter 2: A long way home. is up next Tuesday. Till then!) 


	2. A long way home

Disclaimer: They are not mine (I wish they were). Don't sue.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi rated R.  
  
Author's notes: This is the first real part of the story; the other was just to describe the situation in case. Hope you like it. Feedback is highly appreciated. Please Review. From it depends the continuation of this fic. I'm not to exigent: "anything goes" (what's with me and Indiana Jones movies?!)  
  
Summary: Seifer and Sullen in action (not too much though). Just to warn again: this is yaoi (SxS and SxS) (he he he ;p ). Balamb Garden is a knights' school. Seifer Almasy is one of those knights. Being the personal guard of Sullen, the most good-looking and greatest wizard, he is sent to find out why Galbadian army has attacked Dollet. Does Sorceress Edea have something to do with it?! And why does Elder Guardian of Time refuse to show in the Union council?!.  
  
Sons of Elder Guardians  
  
by Azure knight  
  
Chapter 2: A long way home.  
  
The room was big and a way too ornamented. Silk scarves all over the place, jars, exotic flowers and plants, multicolored pillows at a corner and surrounding a little table serving as chairs. The big round bed occupied most of the room reveling the main propose of the room according to it's owner and that propose wasn't only sleep. In fact the decoration was perfect for a Mage's room: exotic. And perfect for this Mage's room: erotic.  
  
On the table still lay the glasses of red honine1 shared last night. On the floor still were the clothes of the two lovers who had shared them. On the bed one still slept while the other admired his handsomeness at the first rays of the sun that managed through the blue curtains of the enormous window behind the red silk covered bed. He affectionately stroked his lover's cheek and kissed his lover's hair. Then he stepped out of the bed carefully to not disturb the other's sleep. Hearing the palace's tower bells ring 6 am he dressed in a robe and swinging his long blond hair he went to the living room ringing a little bell itself to call the servants. Two servants entered in the room.  
  
"Yes, milord?!"  
  
"Prepare me a bath with rose petals."  
  
"As you wish milord."  
  
"And be quiet!"  
  
"Yes, milord."  
  
"You" he said to the second servant who maintained himself bowed to his master "arrange me clothes to the Council, will you!?"  
  
"Whose do you wish to wear milord?"  
  
"Hum, let me see. Maybe the blue tunic and cape with the sapphire jewels and it's pointy hat."  
  
" Of course, sir." said the servant leaving to the dressing room to gather the clothes.  
  
Sullen went to the bathroom for his perfumed bath.  
  
ºººººººººººººººº  
  
A few minutes later he entered in his bedroom in his silk robe, grabbed a comb and started combing his long, beautiful and wet blond hair.  
  
"Need help with your hair?"  
  
Sullen stopped combing and looked at his lover who was sitting in the bed naked with the red silk sheets at his hips.  
  
"Finally awaken." he said calmly with his low and sensuous voice. Then he resumed combing his hair in front of the small mirror in his chest of drawers. The other blond got out of the bed and started collecting his clothes from all over the bedroom. He was finishing unbuttoning his pants when he noticed Sullen watching him intently through the mirror.  
  
"What?!" he asked with curiosity, amused at the same time.  
  
Sullen blushed and turned around.  
  
"I was just... do you think wizards are more beautiful than normal humans?"  
  
"So they say."  
  
"But do you think they are?"  
  
"From the ones I know.. Definitely!"  
  
"Why do you think is that.?"  
  
"I don't know" he shrugged, then he smirked "because you have a magical charm?!" Sullen glared at him. He laughed.  
  
"But why are you asking me. Oh! I get it! The rumor, he?!"  
  
"Yes, the prince in Esthar. They say he can surpass the beauty of Mages."  
  
"Is that so. and we are getting afraid aren't we?! Do you really think a human could ever surpass your beauty?! Well, you should really look at yourself in a mirror, you know?! Really, Sullen, the most gorgeous and greatest wizard of this world is afraid of a little prince in Esthar?!" he said approaching the mage.  
  
"I just have this feeling, that's all."  
  
"The merchants always have a tendency to exaggerate. We can't take their words that seriously. Personally, I only believe when I see it for myself and besides, Sullen, he's just a human."  
  
Sullen sighed relieved. In his heart he knew his lover was right. However.that feeling. Well he wouldn't care about that now. It was pointless.  
  
"I don't think it's so impossible as you point it." Sullen said smirking " I already know someone, witch is not a Mage and can compete with me in those terms." he added looking, seductively now, at the tall knight in front of him.  
  
"Really?! Do I know that person?" said the other in the same defiant tone, entering the game.  
  
"I guess so. Seifer Almasy?! The best knight alive?!" Sullen smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah.the problematic one." the taller blond said putting his hands at Sullen's waist under the other's robe and pulling him closer " the one who can't take orders.".  
  
"Really Seifer, I don't get why they say that about you? I mean, you never disobeyed none of my orders!"  
  
Jade eyes met black ones while their owners' lips almost touched.  
  
"That's because." Seifer said giving Sullen a light kiss afterwards ".I'm." another one ".under your." another little kiss ".spell!" at this point Seifer's mouth was totally ravished by Sullen's in a lips-bruising kiss. Sullen was also the one who broke the kiss, starting nibbling at Seifer's neck. A low moan escape the last one's lips while his hands massaged the other's chest. Meanwhile Sullen's lips were traveling down, already in Seifer's nipples, eliciting another low moan, while his hands were unbuttoning Seifer's pants. It was his time to moan now, though, when Seifer's slender, calloused fingers touched his inner tight, teasing.  
  
A knock on the door broke the lover's moods. Both eyes met for a few seconds. Seifer then groaned and after a brief kiss, Sullen regain his composure, as well as Seifer who started dressing himself again.  
  
"Come in!" Sullen answered and a servant entered with his clothes, as well as other servants who came to help dressing the Mage for the Council. Seifer put on his boots and gathering his gunblade left with a bow.  
  
"I wait for you at the door of the Council room." Sullen nodded. "And don't worry there's no one more beautiful than you in this world, milord." formal treatment was necessary in front of the servants. After all, Seifer was only a human, just like them, even if he was a knight and, more importantly, Sullen's lover, but that was a fact that everyone knew, but few people dared to mention out loud.  
  
Sullen smiled and Seifer left closing the door.  
  
ºººººººººººººº  
  
As promised, Seifer was at the Council door waiting for Sullen. He was amazingly handsome in his formal knight clothes: his gray cape at his ankles and inside it an also gray shirt with two red crosses of the Almasy family at its sleeves. Above it was a blue vest and at his waist his Gunblade Hyperion. Leather black gloves and also black knee-boots, as well as a black hat with red and blue feathers, finished the outfit.  
  
Sullen finally arrived dressed in a long blue tunic with a dark blue mage's cape. His tunic was embroidered with gold and blue sapphires witch were also visible here and there in his hair. In his hands he had a finger- bracelet of gold and also blue sapphires and in his head a dark blue pointy hat. He was grabbing his 7 inches magnolia-made wound in one hand and his long length magic staff in the other.  
  
Behind him were his two guardians, one from the race of human-birds: Olian and his human Ancient guardian Aerith.  
  
He motioned Seifer to join them what got a disgusting look from Olian who didn't approve the relationship between the knight and his master.  
  
They entered the Council room. This room was very like a Theater one, only in front of the stage weren't chairs but a huge corridor to the huge door. At the sides of the door staircases took their way to the tribunes of the permanent senators of the council.  
  
Through the main door, Sullen entered the room where many already stood: some in the tribunes and the people who demanded the reunion of the Council in the corridor and stage. He and his followers climbed the staircase to his tribune in the highests tribunes, the ones of the Mages.  
  
Above the door a single tribune stood, his mother's one, the ruler of the Union Council. At his tribune's side was an empty one reserved to the supposed son of Tellian's sister, the Elder Queen of Island Closest to Hell and another one reserved to the Elder Queen herself, witch was occupied by her apprentice Ellone.  
  
Finally the lights of the room went off and the humming stopped. The light of the ruler's tribune appeared showing the beautiful blond Sorceress who gave order to begin the Council.  
  
Then the stage light appeared and a mid-aged man started speaking.  
  
"That's the king of Dollet" said Seifer to Sullen.  
  
"Yes, let's see what he has to say"  
  
"I'm the king of Dollet kingdom and I'm here to denounce the invasion of my kingdom by the Galbadia Knights' army." Immediately the humming started again as the words of the king sunk in.  
  
Sorceress Tellian's tribune suddenly became illuminated and raising her hand to stop the voices she motioned the king to explain himself.  
  
"Continue." she said.  
  
"Two weeks ago, the Galbadian knights and fighters entered in Dollet kingdom and took over it. Our army wasn't prepared neither has it the force to confront them. If this invasion continues and the Council does nothing to stop it, we are forced to call the help of the Gardens."  
  
"The Gardens were created as shelters to natural disasters and its special knights, SeeDs, to protect the world and fair Mages from evil Mages (Sorceresses and Wizards) and do not apply to this case. However, invading another kingdom without former offense is a crime punished by the Union's law. Galbadia kingdom what do you have to say in your defense?" said Tellian.  
  
"We do not know what they're talking about milady. Galbadia did not take any action against Dollet. However, Galbadia has many enemies and rebel groups such as Forest Owls from Timber. Without pointing anyone, we could tell that maybe some people are trying to attack Galbadia by attacking Dollet, provoking a war and we can't allow that. Therefore Galbadia disposes right away its true army to help against the ones who took over Dollet."  
  
"They're lying!!" said suddenly Seifer.  
  
"Shh. Calm down! How do you know?" asked Sullen.  
  
"Because a friend of mine, a knight of Galbadian army was dispatched to Dollet, exactly two weeks ago because of a tower or something, with orders taking it with or without Dollet's consentment. He wasn't very happy with those orders."  
  
In the stage the argument continued and Dollet's king spoke again "But milady, the army said they were taking orders from a Sorceress, Sorceress Edea which explains why we talked about SeeDs. Besides the force that attacked us was to great to be a rebel group of any kind!"  
  
"Well, Sorceress Edea is in Galbadia's government but still doesn't control Galbadian army. Besides she's a friend I know for years and she would never give such an order."  
  
"Who's Sorceress Edea?" asked Seifer.  
  
"The wife of headmaster Cid Kramer from Balamb Garden. Aren't you from there, Seifer?" said Olian.  
  
"Yes, but her name was Matron. She took over me when my father was in the 1st Sorceress War against Sorceress Adel in Esthar. This whole story is very weird." In her tribune Sorceress Tellian ended the Council "If in three weeks the supposed army is not out of Dollet even with the true Galbadian army helping, I will take care of the case myself. Until then the subject is closed. The king of Dollet will remain in this palace until the situation is solved and he can return safely to his kingdom. The Council will reunite again in three weeks if nothing else happens until then. I proclaim the end of this reunion. Good Morning to all."  
  
ºººººººººººººº  
  
"I don't like this story!" said Sullen leaving the Council room. " I think my mother trusts too much in people.I didn't like Dollet claiming the SeeDs and I thought the speech of Galbadian senators too calm to someone being accused of treason. They knew exactly how to defend themselves as if they knew they were going to be accused and practiced the answer to present at the council."  
  
"They could have spies in Dollet commission." said Olian.  
  
"One more proof they did something they shouldn't. The story of Sorceress Edea doesn't fit either, though I don't know why.I'm going to investigate myself." said Sullen.  
  
"Want me to check out Sorceress Edea with my headmaster?"  
  
"Yes, Seifer if you don't mind."  
  
"I'll talk with the Dollet commission, see if I can." proposed Olian.  
  
"No Olian. That would show that I suspect something, because you're my guard. We have to investigate without them knowing we do or they will erase the evidences." replied Sullen.  
  
"But, and Seifer." replied Olian.  
  
"I'm just visiting my family in Balamb and my dear headmaster, nothing more, right Sullen?!"  
  
"Exactly! "  
  
Seifer and Sullen smiled at each other. Aerith smiled also and Olian looked as if he was ready to murder Seifer there and then.  
  
"Okay then, I'll leave right away to Balamb Garden. Be back in a few weeks. Hopefully, before the next Council reunion."  
  
"Thanks Seifer! Good journey!"  
  
End of chapter two. ººººººººººººººººº  
  
1Honine is a type of wine invented by me (I could make a new dictionary with the words that a make myself). It's supposed to have a sweet taste (honey + wine) :).  
  
First, I knew this chapter was to be up on last Tuesday, but Fanfiction's Document Management was revising and I didn't have a chance to do it sooner, so I apologize.  
  
Anyway, finally the story is running.next chapter "The strange events" is up next Tuesday. Oh and Zelly will make his appearance. Or should I say Chicken wuss.  
  
Zell (raising fists): what did you just call me?  
  
Azure (hiding): Do you want to enter my story or not?  
  
Zell: Nope. You made Seifer the main character. It should be meeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
Azure: I'll write a story where you are the main character, okay?  
  
Zell (with puppy-dog eyes): you promise?  
  
Azure: Yes!  
  
Zell (jumping): hurray!! Can I give the idea?!  
  
Azure: NOOOOOOO!  
  
Zell (getting mad again): why not?!  
  
Azure: Let the readers tell what they want me to write.  
  
Zell: Ohhhhh! Okay!! So give Azury ideas to a story where I'M the main character, okay??  
  
Azure sighs relieved then gets mad: Don't call me Azury.  
  
Zell: Were even!!!  
  
Okaaaaaaay. by the way, today I put in my desktop a chibi blinking Squally, mosaic mode. So now, every time I turn on my computer I have at least 24 Squalls constantly blinking at me. They're soooooooooo cute, he he he ;p.  
  
Zell: why did you put Squall and not me.?  
  
Azure: you were eating hot dogs, Zell!  
  
Zell: And.? Do you have a problem with hot dogs?  
  
Azure: No, but think if you choked like in Selphie's tape, hum? How could I help 24 Zells? (Then I had 24 Zells punching at me.:o )  
  
Zell: Ah ah very funny!! Just because of that I'm going to assault your fridge!!  
  
Azure: Oh no! Zell. come back here! Zell Dincht! Come. ZELL!! THAT'S MY LUNCH! 


	3. Strange events

Disclaimer: They are not mine (I wish they were). Don't sue.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi rated R.  
  
Author's notes: First of all thanks for the review, Redrum. This is a Seifer x Sullen, but is also Seifer x Squall, although Squall isn't exactly what you expect he will be. But that you'll find out as the story develops.  
  
The second real part of the story. Seifer in home and the presentation of some more characters. Oh and yes Jo, Zell did eat my lunch!! One day I'm gonna eat him alive. Zell singing: I'm gona get some, I'm gonna get some!!! I knew you wanted me, he, he, he!! Azure glaring at him: Zell, cut it out, it was a metaphor!! Zell: Yeah, yeah, right!! OUCH!! You didn't need to throw the phone at my head! That hurts!! Azure: and you're the one paying it!!! Thanks for your email and pic, Jo.  
  
Summary: [YAOI: ZxI (mention of) and SxS and SxS]. Seifer finds his young brother in an embarrassing situation. (I think I'm gonna be killed for this brotherhood by some people ;p ) and Squall finally appears (about time). Balamb Garden is a knights' school. Seifer Almasy is one of those knights. Being the personal guard of Sullen, the most good-looking and greatest wizard, he is sent to find out why Galbadian army has attacked Dollet. Does Sorceress Edea have something to do with it?! And why does Elder Guardian of Time refuse to show in the Union council?!.  
  
Sons of Elder Guardians  
  
By Azure Knight  
  
Chapter 3: The Strange events...  
  
//First stop: TIMBER//  
  
The road to Timber was due in three days. A few years ago it would take at least one week to get there, but one of the good things the Union council brought was the development of the roads and ways. So now getting to Timber by chocobo, horse or by feet was faster then then, because people didn't have to go throughout the woods.  
  
Timber was a town near the Ocean where many different people gather because it was a passage town like Dollet from Dollet's kingdom. Only Dollet had achieved its independence long ago and Timber was still trying it. Anyway, now that Dollet was invaded nobody knew exactly by whom, the only passage town was Timber. Because of that, it was full of people more than even before: the usual traveling merchants on their way to Deling city, the knights from Balamb or Galbadia Garden, the poor towns' people, wizards, a circus, rebel groups members the Timber people helped to hide in case of need and now the recently arriver Seifer Almasy.  
  
All the hotels in Timber were full also, especially because the president of Galbadia had graced the Timber people with its presence for a few days when he didn't visit them for years and was hosted in the main Hotel while his guards and knights occupied the others. So Seifer had to search for a place to stay for the night.  
  
Entering in a dirty, naughty and bad famed pub behind the market, he was immediately confronted with the news. The ultimate plan to free Timber had failed. The Forest owls had been once again defeated and this time all that had taken was a bunch of false information and a zombie.  
  
Seifer wondered if the Council real knew the power of the rebel groups against Galbadia or simply wanted to believe the lie to keep the peace, if they believed that the rebels were attacking Dollet at all. Either way Seifer felt sad. He had the 'boss' of the Forest Owls in great esteem. The Princess and he even had something close to a romance some time ago when he was still working for Balamb Garden. So he made a mental note to visit her after getting a place to stay.  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Five sharp knocks on the door was the signal and so they opened it. In their front was the blond knight their mysterious princess so liked. They let him in.  
  
"Hi! I heard your plan failed..did everyone managed to escape?"  
  
"No, Ashia died with an arrow, but the rest escaped!"  
  
"I'm sorry...so where's the princess?!"  
  
"We managed to get her to a ship, so she'll be safe while our town is being patrolled by so many guards and knights"  
  
"So she's not here already?!"  
  
"No, probably now she'll be already in Esthar"  
  
"I thought she would escape with you."  
  
"We won't be able to escape with so many guards patrolling the wharf, now"  
  
"I'm boarding tomorrow to Balamb, maybe I can help you escaping."  
  
"But how?!" "You get me my ticket and I get you the clear passage. After all, I'm one of Sullen's guards, I'm beyond any suspect and so are my traveling companions, who are you. From now on you have been traveling with me and arrived at a few hours ago."  
  
"Would you do that for us?!"  
  
"Of course!! Just take the tickets to where you want to go, but don't forget to stay at the same pub I'm staying to make it more reliable."  
  
ºººººººººººººººº //ESTHAR palace: the refuge of the princess// "This time you almost got killed, honey." "I know father! But I'm here now and I'm okay, daddy!" Rinoa had been removed by her father's call from her huge room in her family's palace, after arriving from Timber.  
  
"If it was me, I was already being punished!!! But just because she's the only girl in the family she can do whatever she wants. That's not fair, Father!!"  
  
"That's because you don't ever do anything right, Lake! Father knows my cause is a noble one!! So shut up young brother, you're too young to give opinions.. "  
  
"Don't start, you two!! You're both spoiled! And I agree with father when he says that this time you went too far on your cause, Rinoa."  
  
"Okay, I agree too. It won't happen again Father and Brother Sea! I give you my word."  
  
"Very well! You can go, my daughter.Lake, Squall you can also go. Sea, Kiros I wanted to discuss that thing about."  
  
The three exited the throne room at the same time. Lake was still pouting. He was always the only one who got screamed at in that palace. Sea was the heir to the throne so he was always listened and always did everything just the way it shall be done, everyone liked him. Squall was always very quiet. One almost didn't even notice he was there. Everyone liked him too, because he was very good as a knight and with magic and was very beautiful, just like a wizard. He just didn't like to be in the others affairs or to be helped in his'. *He's always thinking to himself and do everything right. Sometimes I wonder if he his really my blood brother.or Rinoa's twin!!* Lake thought. Lake loved Sea and Squall, because they were his models but didn't like Rinoa, mainly because she was his rival in being spoiled by the other people of the palace, including their Father, king Laguna and older brothers.  
  
"Why was the Galbadian President in Timber, Rinoa?" Squall asked suddenly shocking both and some servants who were passing by them. He was supposed to not know other words besides 'whatever', 'nothing', 'none of your business', 'not really' and 'yes, sir'.  
  
A smile appeared to Rinoa's face. His brother was finally changing.  
  
"I don't know Squall, why do you ask?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
And then, maybe not. the smile faded.  
  
Still a bit stunned but knowing that Rinoa loved Squall's attention and jealous that she was getting some, Lake suddenly grabbed his brother's arm and dragged Squall through the corridor to his room.  
  
"That doesn't matter, Squall. That's far, far away from here. Nida promised I could draw your and Nida's faces. I already draw his so I have to draw yours. You won't break your guards' promise are you?!"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Rinoa was left fuming in the corridor alone. "That kid is going to pay for dragging Squall and stand against me with dad! I swear he will!!"  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
//Second stop: BALAMB//  
  
Seifer descended the board to the soil of Balamb pier. He took a long breath. He was far away from his home for so long. The place where he turned everything he was now.  
  
The voyage had been sort of agreeable. After claiming himself responsible by the Forest Owls' members that morning, Seifer and they boarded the ship to Balamb without problems. It took them ten hours to arrive to Balamb. But finally they did.  
  
"Thanks for you help, Sir Seifer! We have to hurry so we can take the vessel to Fisherman's Horizon! Bye! Thanks again!"  
  
"'Welcome! Take care!"  
  
Seifer stayed a few moments watching them boarding. Then he headed to the town.  
  
Balamb was also a very known town especially to the Fish Merchants because of Balamb Fish, witch was very appreciated by the occidental countries. The commerce was intense and despite being small, the town had much movement.  
  
Balamb kingdom besides its royal family had two noble families sharing their lands: the Almasies and the Trepes. In the ancient times these two families were only one but divergences between the two brothers in the past had split it in two. The Almasies were the original one and Seifer was his direct heir being the older of two brothers. The Trepes hadn't male heirs, just a daughter, however this girl could surpass many man in fighting skills and intelligence. Her name was Quistis and she was one of the best SeeD of Balamb Garden.  
  
//BALAMB: Almasies mansion//  
  
Seifer passed the low merchant part of Balamb town entering the rich one. There he could find his family's mansion. He stepped in front of the frame of the huge gate. Having a long breath and looking at the cross sword carved on the gate, he opened it. The gardener, who immediately recognized him, ran to him and hugged him. Seifer smiled and returned the hug to the old man who had seen him grow up and become a man himself. "Welcome home, sir" he said. Seifer smiled and thanked the old man. The man then helped Seifer carrying his few luggage, asking how he was and if he was happy where he was. After achieving the house porch through the yards of garden, Seifer knocked the door while the old man went to the back to order food for Seifer, a bath and his room preparation.  
  
The steward opened the door and surprise washed over his face. "Master Seifer! Welcome home, sir!!" "I'm sorry I didn't said anything before arriving but I really didn't have a chance. It was a last minute decision." The man helped him carrying the luggage to inside the mansion and ordered a boy to take it to Seifer's room who was already being prepared. "You didn't have to. This is and will always be your home, even if you work far away from here. How long are you going to stay?!" "Maybe a week, perhaps even more." "Your father is going to be so happy!!" Seifer smiled "I miss him a lot." "He also misses you. He's always talking about you. Sometimes even your brother gets a little jealous." Seifer laughed, "Where's my father, Roal?" "He's not home at the moment. Went to Trabia a few days ago, because of some business. Should return today to supper." "What about my brother?" "He's with sir Irvine in his room...but he said he didn't want to be disturbed, sir!" Seifer smirked "He didn't want to be disturbed, hum?! I'll be back soon" he said climbing the stairs to the other blonde's room.  
  
Getting there he started listening some sounds he was already expecting. He started chuckling. The more close he got, higher were the moans. Seifer stopped in front of the room waiting for the right time. Not long after, the moans got louder and shorter. Seifer then quietly opened the door to the living room of the room heading to the closed one of the bedroom. In the way he stumbled in many articles of cloths thinking to himself 'we were eager weren't we, boys?!'. There, he put his hand in the knob and when he heard one scream he opened it fast saying out loud: "BAD NAUGHTY BOYS!!".  
  
Zell and Irvine were almost naked. Only Zell had Irvine's hat in his head, tumbling his spikes. The blonde had been riding the brunet and jumped almost to the ceiling when he heard his old brother's words.  
  
"S....Se..Seifer?!" he asked shocked, embarrassed, incredulous and red as a tomato. Irvine who also had jumped a few inches helping Zell on his higher jump, being shocked at first, was now smiling and saluted Seifer.  
  
"Hi Seifer, how are you? Long time no see!!"  
  
Zell after the shock got angry. "What are you doing in my room?! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!!!"  
  
"Okay little brother. I'll be down stairs cry-baby Zell!!!"  
  
"Get out Seifer!!!!"  
  
Seifer then headed to his room, took a bath, dressed clean and dry and headed to the living room. When the housekeeper saw him she almost jump but from joy. She gave him a bear hug and then gave him some meat with bread.  
  
"It's only to calm your stomach for now. The supper is almost ready!"  
  
Seifer thanked the old women. Moments later he heard his father voice entering the house and the housekeeper saying that they had a surprise for supper. The blond man climbed the stairs and headed to his room to clean himself.  
  
ººººººººººººº  
  
The dinner table was composed with the finest porcelains and beautiful rendered towels. Had passed time since the family had been reunited like that day. Seifer sat across from Zell. Zell's chair was at the left of the top where his father would sit. Irvine was at his side. Their mothers had died long ago. The conversation was agreeable until the doors opened to reveal a tall blond with baby blue eyes. He gaped when he saw his older son sitting at the table at his right.  
  
"Seifer!"  
  
"Good Evening Father! Had a good trip?!"  
  
"When did you arrive, my son?!" Sir Almasy said advancing to his older boy who was rising from his seat. They hugged and the older man asked how he was, why he was there, if everything was fine, until their housekeeper started reclaiming that the food was getting cold and they all sit down and started eating.  
  
They were in the middle of the desert when the conversation of Irvine and Zell being surprised going at it came up.  
  
"...and then I found my little and innocent brother and his boyfriend in a very embarrassing situation." Seifer said joking to his father. This one smiled and Irvine chuckled. Zell got mad again.  
  
"Yeah, right. But I at least aren't doing it for fame and glory like some people we know, but for love." He said.  
  
"Was that an indirect comment for me Chicken wuss?!" Seifer asked.  
  
Zell was about to say something harsh when Irvine put his hand on his, behind the table. They didn't need fights at the table. Zell understood and apologized to Seifer.  
  
"You know you could get the job without going to bed with your master! You're the best knight of all them.." He added.  
  
"Thanks, but please Zell, aren't going to start with that story again, are you?! I like Sullen. That's enough. You know well I don't believe in that type of love. I believe in the love of and to a father, on a love between brothers and between friends but not that kind.." Replied Seifer "let's end this story, now!"  
  
"One day, when he hits you, you will believe Seifer! Trust me, you will!!" said Sir Almasy finishing the conversation.  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
The next five days were passed in family and with his best friends from Garden: Raijin and Fujin. They weren't nobles but they had accompanied him on the major parts of his life and he liked them very much.  
  
On the sixth day he decided it was time to go visit his headmaster and accomplish his true propose there.  
  
//BALAMB GARDEN knights school//  
  
Seifer entered Balamb Garden. Immediately the gossiping about the return of the irreverent knight started. Not caring he took the manual lift to the third floor where he met the right arm of the headmaster: Xu and his left arm: Quistis Trepe. "Sir Seifer, what a surprise. After what happened last time I didn't think you had the nerve to show up here again." Said the first one. "You know me Xu, I couldn't pass the rest of my life without returning to the place where I learned a great part of the things I know, right Instructor?" he answered asking Quistis. "I'm not an instructor anymore Seifer, thanks to you!!" replied her. "I already apologize, didn't I?!" "Actually you didn't but I accept them now. I don't want problems with my ancient family..." Sefer smirked. "So why do we get the honor of your visit?!" asked Xu, trying to get rid of the man in from of her. "I came to talk to the headmaster Ci.."  
  
"Seifer, is that you?" asked Headmaster Cid who had entering the room in that instant "oh my, you look great! I heard you're serving the Council ruler's son." "That's right, headmaster." "You want to speak with me, hum?! Well then, let's go to my office, we shouldn't get disturbed there..." Seifer followed Cid to his office closing the door behind the suspicious eyes of Xu who definitely didn't like Seifer one bit.  
  
ººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Two hours later Seifer was leaving the Garden with a bored and exasperate expression when Raijin and Fujin ran to him. They had bad news.  
  
"Seifer, a knight came for you. Says he has a message from your Lord for you to return to the palace, ya know?!"  
  
"..AT ONCE!"  
  
"Really?! Did he said why I'm being called with such urgency?!"  
  
"No, but there's a rumor in the streets that the Dollet's king and whole commission were murdered at the Elder Queen's palace as well as the Elder Queen's counselor ya know?! The palace it's in a chaos, they say.."  
  
"They were killed?! The palace is highly guarded. It can't be."  
  
"....KNIGHT CONFIRMED"  
  
"The knight confirmed it?! I better get on my way, fast!"  
  
//Returning: DELLING//  
  
Seifer arrived late at night, four days after, and was immediately called to Sullen's presence when entering the Queen's Palace in Delling, desire he accomplished without delay. When he arrived Sullen's room, he was subject of a rigorous inspection and recognition. Ten minutes later he was allowed to enter the Mage's room. There, he found the wizard with his two magical guards: Olian and Aerith. All them were in profound state of meditation. When he entered however, he was received with jubilee by Sullen who was too altered for his normal status of calmness or Seifer's taste.  
  
"Seifer, you have returned just in time." Sullen said and added, "My mother's counselor and the king of Dollet were murdered here, in the palace. Nobody's safe anymore. Besides, the Keystone was stole from the Dollet ancient tower. Didn't occur to me you were talking of that tower when you told me in the Council reunion. After stealing it, whoever was invading Dollet, simply vanished, nobody knows to where. Because of that everyone is suspecting of everyone, here. I'm shacked myself with this entire story. I'm glad you're here."  
  
Seifer approached the Mage hugging him. "Yeah, I came immediately when I heard about the murderers. I suppose nobody know who they are, right?!"  
  
It was Olian who answered him. "No. They don't know who or why."  
  
"And the stealth of the Keystone is no less a tragedy!!" Aerith spoke, worried.  
  
"Why is that?! What's the Keystone??"  
  
"You know that the Guardians have the power to use the keys they possess. For example, my mother is the Guardian of the Space key, if she wanted to use it, she could travel to another place on the other side of the world with just a few words. But only the Guardians and their descendents have enough power to do it. In this time, the only ones who can use it are my mother, my aunt, her apprentice, my supposed cousin and I. The Keystone is a magical stone shaped like a door with two keyholes who allows anyone who has the keys, both of them, to use the Space and Time keys." Sullen said.  
  
"Anyone?!" Seifer said incredulous.  
  
"Yes by theory. Practically, its also necessary a high power from the person who want to use the keys to use the Keystone. So really, couldn't be anyone." Olian said trying to impress Sullen.  
  
"It has to be a Mage!"  
  
"Exactly Seifer!" Sullen said "That's why my mother convoked a special council reunion for the day after tomorrow with the presence of the Esthar royal family and of my aunt. She's asking their help.."  
  
"You mean king Laguna Loire and Elder Queen of Time??" Sullen nodded "Ohh boy, I'm gonna like to see that.."  
  
"It's getting late. Maybe me and Olian should return to our rooms now that Seifer is here, hum?!" said Aerith looking to Olian motioning him to leave. " We see you tomorrow, Lord Sullen. Anything just scream and we'll be here in no time."  
  
"Alright, thank you! Go in peace."  
  
"Maybe we should stay because of the mur." said Olian who didn't want to leave Sullen's side.  
  
"That won't be necessary Olian. Come on!!! See you tomorrow milord, Seifer." said Aerith while dragging him "they want to be alone Olian" she whispered to him when they passed the door.  
  
"That's exactly what I don't like."  
  
ººººººººººººººº  
  
"Say Seifer, are you hungry?!"  
  
"Yes, a bath was also good!"  
  
"Okay, I'll arrange that!" said Sullen leaving the room to talk to the servants. He returned soon after.  
  
" I also asked for some clothes of yours."  
  
"Thank you" Seifer said heading to the bathroom while Sullen stayed in the room waiting for the food to come.  
  
When the food came Seifer was already bathed and dressed. He sat and started sipping at the hot soup while Sullen sat across from him asking about the encounter with his family at witch Seifer told everything that had happened: his father and brother. He asked also about the conversation with his headmaster.  
  
"He surprised me. He said that he didn't know who Edea was and had no clue what I was talking about, but he was very glad that I was doing ok and was visiting him. In fact he contorted the subject and avoided it every time I tried to aboard it. Couldn't take anything from him. Sorry!"  
  
"It's okay, it isn't your fault. It's decided: tomorrow we're going to the Fortuneteller. This entire thing is driving me nuts. It appears your headmaster was hiding something, just like President Delling who visited Timber with no apparent reason..and the murderers, the stealth, the extra Council.."  
  
"Yes..." said Seifer rising and holding him "...but, we worry about all that tomorrow. Now you and me are going to bed. I haven't had a good night sleep in four days and by the look of your eyes, you neither." Sullen smiled walking to his bedroom and bed with Seifer. They undressed and lay naked, Sullen cuddled against Seifer, both too tired to even think about anything else besides sleeping. Lulled by Seifer's unconscious caresses, Sullen whispered before drifting completely to the dream land "I missed you...". Seifer answered in the same tone "I know..".  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Yeah, I know, the characters turned a little bit of OOC, but I had already warned in the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. You can even flame!!  
  
Well, next chapters: "along with the crowd" and "the vision" will be up next Friday or Saturday. Finally Squall and Seifer meet. About time. This is going to get warmer. 


	4. Along with the crowd

Disclaimer: They are not mine (I wish they were). Don't sue.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi rated R.  
  
Summary: Seifer meets with a Esthar servant that is more than just that ( yaoi: SxS and SxS ). Balamb Garden is a knights' school. Seifer Almasy is one of those knights. Being the personal guard of Sullen, the most good- looking and greatest wizard, he is sent to find out why Galbadian army has attacked Dollet. Does Sorceress Edea have something to do with it?! And why does Elder Guardian of Time refuse to show in the Union council?!  
  
Author's notes: Again, thanks to my reviewers, Redrum, Voice of Mystery and Jo. This story is for you. You keep this fic going or else Seifer would never meet our Esthar beautiful prince. Now these two next chapters are a bit smaller than the others, so I'm posting the two at the same time. On these chapters the story might get a little confusing, but focus on the descriptions of the characters and you won't be fooled like the characters will be ^_~.  
  
And now up to the chapters. Hope you like them. Don't forget to review. PLEASE!!! They mean a lot to me..  
  
Sons of Elder Guardians  
  
By Azure Knight  
  
Chapter 4: Along with the crowd...  
  
Seifer woke up before Sullen. He thought about his brothers' words while contemplating his lover * you know you could get the job without going to bed with your master!*. He knew Zell had been right. But in that time he was a man who had been sent away from the only place he knew how to work at. He had been forced to run away from his home and friends so they wouldn't fall with him. Sullen had been there not caring about his past, accepting him without caring about the rumors about him in a new place where Seifer felt lost. Besides that, Sullen was gorgeous, with that long, curly blond hair and beautiful black eyes beneath blond lashes, lithe, well- formed body with creamy skin. Seifer couldn't say no when Sullen had made the first move, needing in that time the affection and the pleasure. And Seifer was happy serving that man. He had anything he needed, a place, food, money, status and a beautiful lover. The ones who had once called him a loser now envied him, and all that thanks to Sullen. How could he not be faithful to this man and give him at least a few hours of pleasure and love, love that deep, deep inside he did not feel but could pretend he did.  
  
He sighed and stroked his lover hair with affection. He liked that man as a brother he had lust towards. That was enough. He could live happily with that. He nodded and smiled slightly shaking Sullen awake.  
  
"Wake up you sleepy head!" he whispered to his lover's hear. Sullen slowly opened his eyes smiling at Seifer. "Good morning!" he said. "Good morning to you too! Slept well?" said Seifer. "Yes, thanks to you! Your chest is a wonderful pillow. What time is it?"  
  
"I heard the tower bells a few minutes ago ring the 6:30 am."  
  
"Then we should get ready.."said Sullen starting leaving the bed.  
  
"Are you sure we don't have time for nothing before? It doesn't require clothes!" said Seifer pulling him back on top of him.  
  
"I don't know, what do you have in mind?!" smirked Sullen.  
  
"This."Seifer said starting mouth kissing Sullen softly. Their hands quickly found each other's bodies, touching everywhere they could reach, making them both moan. Moaning again, Sullen deepened the kiss and Seifer allowed entrance to Sullen's tongue while Sullen also allowed Seifer entrance but lower in their bodies, yelping a little when Seifer took him, starting moaning again soon after, joining Seifer's own moan's of pleasure. Minutes after they were both sated, Sullen curled against Seifer, both breathing hard.  
  
After calming down, Sullen kissed the eyes-closed Seifer affectionately, saying that they should really get ready.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to change in my room. Meet with you here in a few minutes!" said Seifer only with his pants and boots on and his shirt and gunblade in hand.  
  
"Okay Seifer. On the way be a sweet and call me the servants.. and put on the shirt before you leave the living room door."  
  
"Yes, milord!" He said bowing and kissing Sullen's hand like he would do to ladies. The other retired the hand, rolled his eyes and lightly punched Seifer in the head.  
  
Seifer left the room and the smile Sullen gave him. On the way he knocked at the servants room door mentioning them to Sullen's bedroom and put on the shirt covering his strong torso.  
  
He then left Sullen's room only to stumble into someone. The boy fell to the floor as well as the rolls and books he had been handing and which were scattered all over the floor.  
  
"I apologize!" said Seifer, "I wasn't paying attention if anyone was passing by....." Then he saw the boy's face when he turned it up to look at him. The boy was beautiful. No, it wasn't beautiful. It was more than that, he was hypnotic almost mystical. He had huge smoky blue eyes and his face was pale like snow. Falling into his eyes, almost contrasting with his skin, auburn bangs stood visible under that thick brown cape that covered his all body and head, only letting others see the mythical face of the boy if he turned it to them.  
  
On his turn the boy looked at the handsome stranger fascinated first, then he remembered he should be discreet and still in the floor started getting the forgotten papers.  
  
Finally Seifer found his voice again. "I'll help you, sir." When the boy said no with his head, Seifer's only response was "it's the least I can do for you..." He then started helping the boy. While doing it he would take any chances to look at the boy's face. When they finished, too fast in Seifer's opinion, they both stood up and the boy bowed his head a little, thanking Seifer silently and started leaving the place.  
  
"Wait! You're new here aren't you?!" asked Seifer stopping the boy. He stared at Seifer again and nodded.  
  
"You're mute?!"  
  
"No!" the boy answered low and soft. His timbre reminded Seifer Sullen's timbre of voice.  
  
"Oh, I see! You aren't allowed to speak to other people besides your master, right?!"  
  
"No!" the boy answered again.  
  
"No?! Then why don't you speak other things besides 'no'?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to offend you."  
  
"..." The boy turned to leave again and again he was stopped by Seifer's voice, who wasn't ready yet to let the beautiful boy go without know where to look for him.  
  
"Where are you from?!"  
  
"Esthar."  
  
"What do you do?!" The boy glared at him with an icy stare, from impassibility he was slowly turning to angriness 'he wants to go do his work and I'm not letting but he can't be rude to a knight of the palace so he has to keep his patience with me.' Seifer thought.  
  
"You're curious!" the boy said. Seifer gave him his most charming smile and shrugged.  
  
"Look, I can see you have work to do. I'll help you. Where are you taking that?!"  
  
"Don't need your help!" the boy replied. Seifer was getting annoyed with the boy's rudeness. But then he though the boy should be doing it for him to let him go and he also thought that maybe the boy could worth the patience.  
  
"Please, I made you fall, it's the least I can do!! After all I live here, I believe I can be of a great help. You seem lost!" The boy's face turned a slight shade of red.  
  
"How do you know?!"  
  
"This is the room of the Elder Guardians' son, and I believe he doesn't need those books of magic... he's not an apprentice anymore. " The boy turned his face towards Seifer in shock and got a darker shade of red on his cheeks.  
  
Seifer smiled in awe. The flushed cheeks made the young boy even more beautiful. Not even for one moment he thought why did someone in Esthar need to learn magic or was able to do it.  
  
"To the big Library!" the boy said turning his face down. Seifer smiled.  
  
"I'll take you there." he said. They started walking Seifer intently taking the longest way to it. "So what do you do?!" Now he had really to answer his questions.  
  
The boy thought a little. What would he say, he couldn't tell him the truth. "...knight of the middle prince..." Seifer smiled again.  
  
"Middle prince.. Prince Squall of Esthar?!" The boy nodded. "I'm a knight too...are you specialized on archer or gunblader?!"  
  
"...Gunblader.."  
  
"Really?! I'm an archer and a gunblader! You see, I'm a mage's guard, I have to be specialized in every kind of weapon." Seifer said smiling with a superior look on his face.  
  
"....." The boy was looking forward, not caring about Seifer's bragging. Seifer got disappointed. The most of people would look at him in awe or something. This boy didn't even blink.  
  
"Maybe someday we can spar with each other. What do you say?!" Seifer said trying to get the boy's attention again.  
  
"....maybe.." the boy answered. Well, thought Seifer, it is something.  
  
They arrived at the library. Suddenly the tower bells rang 8 o'clock. One hour had passed. 'SULLEN'S WAITING!! I had forgotten about him. And I still have to change!! Oh, Hyne!!!'.  
  
"I apologize but I have to go! If you want help to go back, just ask one of the palace's guards, okay?!" he said to the boy who nodded. "By the way the name's Seifer Almasy of Balamb, you are?!"  
  
"....Nida..."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Nida of Esthar. See you around!!"  
  
The boy stared at the other until he was out of sight.  
  
End of chapter 4  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
In this story Seifer will be near twenty two while Squall will be around is normal age in the game, seventeen. Hope you don't mind. But it had to be that way, you'll soon understand why. Oh and I hope that lime scene wasn't too graphic to R rate. I suck doing this kind of scenes.  
  
Read and review. Chapter 5 : "the vision" is already up. Enjoy. 


	5. The vision

Disclaimer: They are not mine (I wish they were). Don't sue.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi rated R.  
  
Summary: Seifer goes to a fortuneteller and get an interesting surprise with his future ( yaoi: SxS and SxS ). Balamb Garden is a knights' school. Seifer Almasy is one of those knights. Being the personal guard of Sullen, the most good-looking and greatest wizard, he is sent to find out why Galbadian army has attacked Dollet. Does Sorceress Edea have something to do with it?! And why does Elder Guardian of Time refuse to show in the Union council?!  
  
Author's notes: Again, thanks to my reviewers, Redrum, Voice of Mystery and Jo. This story is for you. You keep this fic going or else Seifer would never meet our Esthar beautiful prince. Did you get fooled by the supposed Nida ;p?!.  
  
And now up to the chapter. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review. PLEASE!!! They mean a lot to me..  
  
Sons of Elder Guardians  
  
By Azure Knight  
  
Chapter 5: The vision...  
  
Seifer had never been so rushed in his life. He had said he would be there, in Sullen's room in a few minutes, but because of the mysterious boy he had taken an hour to get to his room. He showered quickly and dressed even more fast if possible. Not caring to dry his short hair, he hurried to Sullen's room. He knocked. A servant came opening the door. He went inside finding three worried people in the living room.  
  
The three looked at him. Immediately they got shocked looks on their faces. Three Seifers were heard at the same time. Sullen rushed to him hugging him.  
  
"We were worried about you! Hyne, you scared me so much!! I was already thinking the worst Seifer. We were already thinking the worst, even Olian! What happened?!" asked Sullen releasing Seifer.  
  
"When I arrived my room, I sat down on the bed waiting for servants with the clean cloths and I guessed I fell asleep and....what?" he said seeing that the others didn't believe in a word he was saying.  
  
"We searched your room....and you weren't there." Sullen said. Olian smirked, Aerith looked expectative and Seifer blushed. Hard. 'Oopss!'  
  
"Don't lie to me, Seifer!" scolded Sullen "you know you can trust me. Did you go see anyone in the palace?! Tell me, I won't be mad..." he added carefully. Olian groaned. He hated to see his master frightened. And the only things that could get his master frightened were related to Seifer. If Seifer wasn't there and he said he would be; if he loved somebody else; if he was thinking of getting other job; etc.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you the truth!" said Seifer firmly. Sullen flinched expecting the worst. "I was on my way out when I bumped into a boy from Esthar who was lost. This boy fell and scattered all the books and rolls he was carrying. I helped him gathering them and then he asked for my help! And you know, he had these huge, lost and embarrassed, pleading, beautiful blue eyes. I couldn't say no to him! So I had to take him to the library and then I went to my room. I didn't see the time passing in the shower until I heard the bells rang the 8 am. I'm sorry if I worried you!" Seifer said sighing.  
  
"It was that?! Why didn't you tell me that sooner?!" Sullen scolded again but is heart was relieved. Sullen knew Seifer had a good heart, especially to a lost child giving him puppy-dog eyes. But of course he didn't know the boy wasn't exactly a child.  
  
"I thought you'd be mad. After all I didn't keep my word intently." Seifer said hoping he never found out that the boy was almost a man.  
  
"Seifer, when are you going to learn that I don't mind to wait for you? Next time just leave a note saying where you're going." Sullen said "Let's get going us too, we are already late for our meeting." He added leaving the room with a smiling Aerith behind him. Olian stayed behind and whispered to Seifer " Next time show me who you are giving guided tours to. I don't know if you remember but there is a killer around this palace. That boy with those huge, lost and embarrassed, pleading, beautiful blue eyes could be the assassin or someone paid to take you somewhere to be killed by the assassin."  
  
"Hyne Olian, I didn't know you cared so much for me?!"  
  
"I don't, Seifer, but Sullen does. And to add pain to my heart, he loves you. He would die if you died. So be careful with yourself, you hear?!" Olian stated rushing to catch Sullen.  
  
Seifer stayed behind thinking a little and then sighed "Oh boy!"  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
After a long ride, they reached the Tomb of the Unknown King. There lived the Fortuneteller who Sullen had come to receive advices from.  
  
They entered the ruins and into the labyrinth that was that tomb. With his magic powers Sullen could found the Fortuneteller blessed with the powers of water and earth, who was in the center of the tomb expecting them with her two guardians behind her: The Brothers.  
  
She was an old woman with long gray hair and a face full of wrinkles. Her cloths were ragged and she had in front of her an opaque magic ball.  
  
"I was expecting you, my dears! Please, I have a few things to tell you. But only one at a time." She said smiling.  
  
"Okay, can I be the first mistress?!" said Sullen bowing.  
  
"I know you since you were a child Lord Sullen. One of your virtues was always the politeness. Yes, you can be the first. What I'm going to say here is to the person and only for her; must not be reveled to others. Some of the things I'll say can happen or not; others are inevitable. Please wait outside you three." she said to them. They left.  
  
"What does the future reserves me mistress?" Sullen asked.  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you, my child. What you fear most will happen."  
  
"Will I lose Seifer?!"  
  
"You can't lose what you never truly had..."  
  
"To whom?!"  
  
"To a Mage!"  
  
"It's inevitable?!" Sullen asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Even if the Mage died?!"  
  
"Would you be able to kill for him?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I would!! I love him."  
  
"Yes. It's inevitable because he doesn't love you."  
  
"I know!" Sullen said on the verge of tears.  
  
"His fate is to leave you. And tell me one thing, what do you think he would feel if you killed the person he loves?! Don't you want him to be happy?!"  
  
"Yes, but at my side!!" Sullen said angry.  
  
"In time I know you will choose the right thing. You've always been a good boy with a good heart. Besides you're doing the same thing to someone very near you...But that doesn't matter now, let's go to other things."  
  
"Yes, it's better, what's happening in the palace?!"  
  
"You have to find out for yourself, but be aware that the events that started some days ago can and will change drastically the world you live in or even destroy it."  
  
Sullen's eyes widen. "And what can I do to stop it?!"  
  
"Believe your unknown blood and don't trust your known blood. That way you'll give a great help saving your own world."  
  
"What does that mean?! You talk by enigmas!!"  
  
"When the time comes you'll find meaning in my words! Now leave and call Olian."  
  
Sullen bowed and left reflecting on the words of the Fortuneteller. When he left he stared at Seifer while motioning Olian to enter. Olian did so. Seifer spoke. "She talked about me, didn't she?!"  
  
Sullen answered bitterly "The things she says are private. It's none of your business."  
  
Seifer cringed at Sullen's tone. He wasn't used at being bitterly spooked at, especially from Sullen. He maintained himself silent, waiting for his turn.  
  
Then Olian left and Aerith entered. Olian looked to Sullen and Seifer. She had said he had to support his master with a great loss and he knew that loss was Seifer. She also said he had to protect and welcome the other saviors. He didn't know who might they be.  
  
Aerith left soon after with a worried face and Seifer entered.  
  
"Come on in, my child. Ah, I see. A passionate heart and a truthful soul. You were well chosen. But you must be faithful to your heart when the time comes or you'll be lost."  
  
"What do you mean?" Seifer asked confused.  
  
"You'll find what you're looking for.."  
  
Seifer thought for a while. "And what is that?"  
  
The Fortuneteller smiled. "You'll find out!"  
  
Seifer groaned. And the Fortuneteller continued. "You'll have two paths in front of you. One good, one bad. Only one can be chose to be against the other. They're opposite. Be careful, it's a tough choice but if you pick wrong, evil things will happen."  
  
"But how will I know what's the fair one?!" Seifer asked worried.  
  
"I'll give you some help: believe in the boy with the smoky eyes.."  
  
Seifer immediately associated the smoky eyes with the gunblader of that morning "You mean Nida? The boy I met this morning. He had smoky eyes, but he's just a servant..."  
  
"You thing that's the boy?! Well, things aren't always what they appear... Now go!"  
  
"But ..." Seifer tried to reply.  
  
"I have nothing more to tell you." She finished, disappearing in the air.  
  
Seifer's eyes widened and he left, even more confused. When he reached the others he said that she had disappeared and Sullen motioned them to leave the Tomb and return home. Seifer was very quiet and thoughtful and Sullen wondered what she had said to him..  
  
When they reached the palace, a servant was expecting Sullen to give him the news.  
  
"Milord, your aunt refuses to come to the Council. She sent a messenger with a communication: she had a vision that a great disaster is going to happen, here! Evil forces live among us! The people are afraid, milord. Can't you do something?! We don't trust anyone else. "  
  
"I'll talk to my mother and see what I can do." The servant bowed to Sullen.  
  
"Thank you milord. You're an angel!! Another Mage wouldn't worry with us peasants.."  
  
Sullen smiled. "Don't be afraid..everything is going to be fine." Then he looked at Seifer , who was looking at him. Suddenly he didn't felt so sure himself.  
  
Above them a storm was beginning to form.  
  
End of chapter 5  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Okay, this is it! The 6 chapter "Tomorrow will come only to some.." will be up Tuesday or Wednesday. Esthar family is going to be in trouble, including our Squally. Thank Hyne he has Seifer and Nida to defend him...?!  
  
Please review, please, please, please, please!!! 


	6. Tomorrow will come only to some

Disclaimer: They are not mine (I wish they were). Don't sue.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi rated R.  
  
Summary: Esthar family is in trouble, including our Squall (yaoi: SxS beware). Balamb Garden is a knights' school. Seifer Almasy is one of those knights. Being the personal guard of Sullen, the most good-looking and greatest wizard, he is sent to find out why Galbadian army has attacked Dollet. Does Sorceress Edea have something to do with it?! And why does Elder Guardian of Time refuse to show in the Union council?!  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for your e-mails Jo. I'm glad you like this story. I'm liking writing it too. If it weren't for that and the reviews I would had remove it already. And yes Nida is Squall, thank god, you'll see why in this chapter. Now I have the story totally planed, its just writing the rest of the ideas. It should take more 4 or 5 chapters without this one to be complete.  
  
Nothing more to say. Hope you like it. Review if you feel like you should. I don't really care anymore, I'm tired of begging. ::sniff:: ,-_-,  
  
  
  
Sons of Elder Guardians  
  
By Azure Knight  
  
Chapter 6: Tomorrow will come only to some...  
  
The relationship between Seifer and Sullen had gotten worse since the Fortuneteller's visit. Sullen didn't even let Seifer enter in his bedroom. This was making Seifer more than a little bit frustrated. Also the situation in the palace was even worse than Sullen's changes. The day before Council had gotten the situation even worse. The king of Esthar had accused Galbadia and Sorceress Edea of the invasion of Dollet and the stealth of the Keystone (from the looks of it, he was more informed of the situation than they all had thought), accusing her of wanting to rule the world, sarcastically adding that she didn't have to gotten herself in such trouble, she just had to candidate for the election of the Council's ruler in a few months, infuriating Elder Tellian with his last words. After that, Tellian had defended Sorceress Edea, a friend of hers and Laguna had accused her of passivity and consequently aiding and abetting partnership in the crime.  
  
The Elder who had not expected such aggressivity from that peaceful and somewhat beautiful man had been shocked with his words. But the fact was that he was right and many members of the council were adhering to his thoughts. However, she could not give him the reason she knew he had. Besides, she had to defend one of her best friends. So she had ended the Council claiming Esthar king had insulted her and she would suspend the Council for a week to calm the exalted parts of the discussion so they could think better on the situation in hand. She planned to talk to king Laguna in private so they could settle some things. He was one of the few humans that had the courage to confront the Mages, maybe because he had already defeated one Sorceress so she had to make peace with him, because she knew the lovely, peaceful and somewhat clumsy king of Esthar wasn't that frightened man she was seeing. The king was only saying that afraid of a new Sorceress war. Instructed by his counselors and older son he came out with those harsh words.  
  
But she knew him. He was kind and peaceful and she had always liked him for that. She would talk to the wise man and together they would come out with a solution to that problem. After all, it was she who had stopped the execution of Sorceress Adel, the sorceress who had done horrible things to his kingdom and to his family. If he did listen to her that time and done what she had asked even disagreeing, he would now too. After all, he was there to help her. Of course it would also be a good time to speak with him about her future plans for the both. That is, being him a solitaire man with no wife and she also an alone woman, it was a good thing if they could get together and marry once their compromise to the society was over. After these harsh times were over, she would give up being the ruler of the Union Council, leaving in charge no other than her son Sullen, she was positive he would be the chosen one to it.  
  
With a 23-year-old son, King Laguna would probably leave the kingdom to the young man (and a beautiful one she had to admit) and end his days with her. Since she met him, she had had secret wishes towards that handsome man and if in the time they both weren't married and parents already she would probably engage with him if he wanted. But that didn't happen and years had passed though she could tell she still held feelings for him. Even because the time had been kind to Laguna and she could tell he needed more than his children and peoples' love. And she would be perfect. She would summon him tomorrow to talk about all those things. Today they were all too tired.  
  
And with those thoughts she abandoned the council room. But she wasn't the only one leaving the council room deep in thought. Her son left also in that state, but for four other motives. The first one was that he was totally agreeing with king Laguna, convinced of the non-innocence of Galbadia and it's rulers including Sorceress Edea and he didn't like the way his mother defended them. She was being too blind. Another thing that was disturbing him was the two new presences he felt in the council that day. They were very weak, but he almost could swear they were there, though none of the other Mages appeared to feel them. That weakness could only be from two sources: or the Mages were young ones, whose powers weren't very developed yet or the Mages had come inside of other people. And if they did, it couldn't be good thing, and that definitely had to be the answer because no one had been presented to the Council as a new Mage and being Mages held such power over other people that that person definitely would want to be considered one. And of course the Elder of Time hadn't been there. He had talked to his mother and she was starting to held rancor to her sister. He had also talked with her apprentice Ellone and she had declared that her Master had said that the only ones who could solve this problem were he and his cousin, because the Elders would be too weak to stop the invasion. Then she said she knew no more nor even knew what that had meant. Adding this to the words of the Fortuneteller, he found himself totally lost.  
  
And the fourth motive, but this one a happy one, he had seen the Esthar family and yes the boys were beautiful and the girl was adorable but none of them could ever surpass his beauty. The older had the body and features of his father only his eyes were black. He was dressed in royal purple. The younger was very beautiful resembling more their mother; only his eyes belonged to their father. The middle prince had dark brown hair and black eyes and his features didn't resemble any of their parents, but he was beautiful none less. The girl was his mother face and body and she nodded at Seifer, who seemed a bit surprised when returning the compliment.  
  
'He told me afterwards she was from Timber resistance, but I already knew that. After all I do have my own spies (usually my knights). Old king Laguna had make his appearance with his family and three counselors. Two of them I already knew: sir Kiros Seagil and sir Ward III. The other was wearing a brown cape, which hided him completely not showing his face or hair or body for that matter and I had no idea who it was but Seifer told me he was the middle prince's knight. I wondered how he knew and why did the middle need a knight when the older one had none. But I didn't bother. That family wasn't always the most logical one anyway'.  
  
ºººººººººººººº  
  
After the supper, Seifer wandered through the halls of the palace, since Sullen had exempted his services for the day (and night) and he had nothing more to do and was still early. Pissed at himself, Sullen and at the world and bored to death, he didn't see where he was going. Suddenly, when passing a corner, he stopped at the sight in front of him. Admiring the sunset and framed by it, stood the beautiful boy from Esthar he had met a few days before, Nida. He stood under the corridor arcade staring at the red, orange, golden and pink sky in awe while Seifer was staring in awe to him. The last rays of sun that speared golden rays into his already auburn hair illuminated also its beautiful face and intensified his eyes' color, for he didn't have that vest hiding his head anymore. Seifer let out his breath he didn't know he had been holding and walked towards the boy. Sensing him somehow, the boy turned to him and tried to cover his head again.  
  
"Don't...." Seifer said.  
  
Pausing, the boy looked at the 6 and 2 inches of man towering over him, with those smoky eyes who in the moment had a tinge of golden in his blue depths. Seifer smiled saying he didn't need whatever-the-vest-was-for around him. The boy then let the vest fall again from his head and resumed staring at the beautiful sunset. Seifer stared at him for a few moments and then turned to see the sunset standing closer to the boy so that he could have a better sight of the sky; close enough to feel the faint scent of his hair, which moved slightly with the weak breeze, sometimes brushing his neck and shoulder. The boy feeling the proximity grew a little unquiet, not expecting the move.  
  
"Do you remember me?!" Seifer said not turning to look at the boy.  
  
"Yes...Seifer Almasy of Balamb." the boy answered, not turning either.  
  
"That's right Nida of Esthar. I didn't forget you either..."  
  
The boy flinched. 'That isn't my name' he thought. Not knowing what to say he remained silent. He looked at the man beside him who was standing way too close. He was handsome, that was no doubt, with those jade eyes, that blond hair and built up complexion. He was nice, charming and appeared an honest person, a person you could trust in hard times, and these were definitely very hard ones. In that instant Seifer looked at the boy, catching him checking his body and soul. He smirked. He knew he was handsome and by the boys' blush he could tell he also thought so. But the boy had something strange in those beautiful orbs, something that attracted him, something he knew but couldn't quite place.  
  
Something was pulling him to those smoky eyes. He didn't quite know what it was. He lowered his head to the boys' lips. The boy closed his eyes.  
  
A scream echoed through the already night, breaking the magic moment and their non-yet kiss. They looked at each other both embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what passed through my head." Seifer smiled nervously.  
  
The emotion in the boys eyes disappeared, reappearing the indifference and the blush his cheeks had slowly fainted. He appeared worried and suddenly alert.  
  
"What do you think was that?!" Seifer asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't have a good feeling about this...From where came the scream...?"  
  
"Let's see. From the North, I think. Two passages from here, by the sound of it..." Seifer supposed looking in the said direction. The boy immediately looked scared.  
  
"That's the Esthar rooms!! Oh no!!" The boy put the cape in his head again and started running. Seifer stood shocked a few moments and then started running behind the boy.  
  
"Wait!!!!"  
  
When Seifer caught the boy he was trying to pass through the crowd of people who had gathered at the entrance of Esthar main room. There were besides common people and servants some knights and Mages including Ellone, Sullen and his mother and some senators and kings. Sullen's mother was devastated and Sullen was embracing her sad himself. They were looking at the floor where three people were crouched, sobbing. It was the Esthar family. When I passed the crowd and reached Nida he appeared serious and angered. But looking deep we could see sadness and guilt and I almost swear he had said, "He must left to go look for me".  
  
Then also Nida crouched silently crying. It was then I looked further under Laguna, Rinoa and Lake and saw no other but the middle prince on the floor with blood covering his body. He was dead. On the white marble was written in red chalk:  
  
#This is for messing on what isn't your business, king of Esthar. Be grateful it wasn't your older son#  
  
End of chapter 6  
  
ºººººººººººººº  
  
Geez, this was hard! I got a blank in the beginning of the chapter. Just then when I thought the worse had been done (the planning part!).  
  
Next chapter "visitors" will be up Friday or Saturday. Seifer goes to Esthar and finds Nida's true identity. Till then. 


	7. Visitors

Disclaimer: They are not mine (I wish they were). Don't sue.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi rated R.  
  
Summary: Seifer goes to Esthar and finds Nida's true identity (yaoi: SxS beware). Balamb Garden is a knights' school. Seifer Almasy is one of those knights. Being the personal guard of Sullen, the most good-looking and greatest wizard, he is sent to find out why Galbadian army has attacked Dollet. Does Sorceress Edea have something to do with it?! And why does Elder Guardian of Time refuse to show in the Union council?!  
  
Author's notes: First of all, thanks to all my reviewers: Redrum (maybe Squall is a mage, maybe he isn't, but one thing you know: he isn't son of Julia...), Jo (yeah, yeah, maybe next time...), GG (thank you for your e- mail, reviews do mean a lot to me) and my beta reader Tongari (sorry the many e-mails with the chapter, but I've having problems with the server).  
  
Thank you all for liking this fic. I'm so happy. This chapter is dedicated specially to Tongari because he is the best beta-reader I could get. I'm so lucky. Special thanks for you!! I do love the way you write ::big huggs to you::  
  
I don't have much more ( ;P ) to say except I'm sorry about the wait, but the last few days were hard ones for me. I've been very busy in my holiday job and hadn't the time to write the chapter. Anyhow, here he is, finally. I hope you all like it. Oh! And I think I'm going to make a few more chapters than I had said in the last update.  
  
Up to it. Enjoy! Don't forget to review...  
  
  
  
Sons of Elder Guardians  
  
By Azure Knight   
  
Chapter 7: Visitors ...  
  
Seifer lay in his bed, his arms crossed behind his head, looking at the blue ceiling of his bedroom. It was late but he couldn't sleep thinking of yesterday's events. All day today they had been cleaning the mess and he just couldn't stop thinking of the things that had happened the night before. His thoughts ran from Sullen's indifference towards him since the Fortuneteller's visit, to the encounter with the boy from Esthar. He found his reaction odd. He was the middle prince's knight wasn't he? So why had he started crying? He should have committed suicide. The rules of Chivalry are clear; a knight that fails protecting his master must save his family's honor by killing himself. Was he crying for his life or for his master? And why didn't the King of Esthar ask him for responsibility? That was really weird. Another weird thing was that the king and the family were crying all right, but he had expected a lot more anger from the Esthar attendants towards Squall's knight, Nida and towards the palace security. After all, it was a prince who was killed. They had taken their leave from the palace as soon as they were packed, but because they thought they were still in danger and not from indignation.  
  
Royal blood had been shed and because of that, Elder Tellian didn't have the support from the Esthar kingdom anymore, even if she tried to convince them or gave the king assurances that they would find the ones who had done it, the ones that everyone were certain of now, wouldn't change the matter. President Delling had been assassinated too, the same way prince Squall had been. So now the one in charge of the kingdom was the also accused of murder, Sorceress Edea, who had mysteriously and surprisingly disappeared from the palace hours before the victims had been found.  
  
Of course the plans of Elder Tellian of marrying Laguna had to wait because the situation had complicated and she was devastated by the events. She already loved his children as her own, and having to assist after the death of one of them in her own palace was the worse that could happen. Even more, Edea was her friend, she had trusted Edea, defended Edea and Edea betrayed her. Besides king Laguna now leaving, the only one she could trust was her son Sullen, who was also the one that had calmed her and advised her of the next thing to do. We cannot forget that Sorceress Edea had also murdered her counselor a few weeks ago. To take the power disorienting Elder Tellian and getting her Key of Space, she just had to eliminate or nullify the only one Tellian still trusted, her son. So everyone knew that the next one on the list was the son of Elder Guardian of Space: Sullen. He was also the one who controlled the Council now. The senators were disbelieving the power of the Elder to maintain control of the situation, so someone had to keep the confidence in the power of the Union, and that person was he. Sullen.  
  
Seifer was brooding all this and he was proud because Sullen had been capable of that. But his mind didn't really think of Sullen. He wanted to think of Nida. The one who had the biggest responsibility of what had happened. He was supposed to be protecting the prince and not be with him. A part of him was feeling guilty because of that. Another was sad because he probably wouldn't see that boy again. And he had liked him, a lot.  
  
A knock on the bedroom door broke Seifer's reverie.  
  
"Come on in..." he said. He already knew who was. Only Sullen had the key to his room. The question was WHAT Sullen wanted in his room at that hour. He smirked. He had a feeling he knew what was... But unfortunately to his lust he was wrong.  
  
Sullen entered the room. "What are you doing still awake?!" he asked closing the door behind him.  
  
"Couldn't sleep..." Seifer answered. "What about you? What are you doing here? You should be resting. You have a long day tomorrow in the Council."  
  
Sullen smiled "Yes, I know. I'm here to ask you a favor..." he said looking tired.  
  
"Let me guess! A massage?" smirked Seifer rising and pulling Sullen to him.  
  
Sullen smirked at the thought then remembering the Fortuneteller's words he dislodged himself from Seifer's arms, walking around the room he motioned Seifer to sit down. Doing so Seifer knew he had an important job for him.  
  
"No. I want you to know that I'm asking this because I can't trust anyone else to do it. It's a mission of supreme importance. Of course I don't like putting you in danger. I would prefer you'd stay here with me, but you're one of the few I trust in this palace and I know you won't disappoint me. In fact I'm hoping that your fame as the best knight of all Gardens and that your family name will help in accomplishing this mission. Seifer, I want you to leave tomorrow to Esthar and convince king Laguna to unit with me to solve this crises that assaulted us. Laguna is one of the few influent people that I still can trust. Forming an alliance with him and apologizing for what happened is very important; maybe even more than calm the uncertainties of the senators of the council who only care about themselves."  
  
"I understand...I'll do it. I won't fail." Seifer said.  
  
"I know you won't. I know king Laguna will listen to you. Your father was one of the few knights who had the courage to help him against Sorceress Adel. Besides, you know his daughter Rinoa. I'm sure she will help you with her father. And king Laguna might look ingenuous but he is very intelligent, he knows that joining me is the only way he has to avenge his son. Just don't forget that to convince king Laguna you have to convince first his older son and his counselors, he does nothing without their consent. I already have it all arranged. You will leave in five hours. Pack and sleep a little. Be careful during the journey, these are hard times to everyone..."  
  
"Don't worry, Sullen. I will." Seifer assured him. Sullen nodded and smiled sadly.  
  
"Guess I won't be seeing you for awhile." he said. Leaning to Seifer, he hugged him kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
Surprised, Seifer almost forgot to kiss back.  
  
"I won't go to see you leaving tomorrow. You will probably meet Aerith there too. She will be going to Island Closest to Hell and ask for the help of my aunt. She's another person I trust. I know she will answer my plea. Again, be careful." Sullen said, heading for the door.  
  
When he reached it he sighed and declared, "I love you, Seifer..." and without waiting for the answer he opened the door and left, leaving a stunned Seifer looking blankly at the closed door not knowing what to do.  
  
When Sullen reached his room he cried because he knew that Seifer could never love him back. Olian who was there, wrapped his arms and wings around Sullen comforting him like the Fortuneteller had told him to. Secretly, Olian cursed Seifer for making Sullen suffer but deep inside he knew that Seifer wasn't the guilty one. He liked Sullen in his own way...  
  
ºººººººººººººººº  
  
Seifer sat on the guests' room in Esthar royal palace, six days after leaving Deling City.  
  
After leaving the dock, Seifer walked towards the huge construction he could see to the West. Being the biggest city he had ever seen, Seifer lost himself in the middle of the houses, market, storages and streets. This city was so incredibly populated that you could lose yourself in the middle of the people. He stopped to ask a knight he found in the Barracks where the army joined to train and equip themselves, he finally made his way to the palace with the help of the other, who laughed when he told him his story and took him there. He had spent at least three hours running through the city without finding the way to the huge palace he saw from the streets.  
  
When they reached the palace he showed his noble cards to the guards and told them his propose, they took them to one of Laguna's counselors, Kiros, who after hearing him attentively, ordered him to wait in that room, so he could talk with the other counselors and king about the subject he brought to them.  
  
And there he was, waiting. While he was waiting he thought about Nida. What happened to him? But he wasn't given as much time as he thought he would. A few minutes later, Kiros entered in the room and smiled to him. This time he didn't have guards with him.  
  
"The king has resolved to talk to you personally. He says your family helped him when he needed and he doesn't forget that, besides your matter is from the utmost importance and he wishes to hear what you have to say...please follow me, sir Almasy." He said  
  
"Certainly." Seifer responded following sir Seagil.  
  
Kiros took him through a long corridor from which they could see to the beautiful big garden inside the palace and hunting forest. Seifer looked to outside and he noticed a beautiful man clothed in black, silver and tight prince's clothes gracefully riding a beautiful, fiery black stallion with silver harnesses, through the wood. His head was hided by a black-feathered hat, its white feathers moved along with the movements of the horse. The beauty of the scene hypnotized Seifer. Only Sullen had that graciosity and beauty.  
  
"Who is he?" he asked Kiros. Kiros smiled and said "Come on, you'll find out soon enough."  
  
Giving a last glance to the rider, Seifer followed Kiros and they soon reached the end of the corridor where two large closed doors stood. Kiros opened the doors and Seifer was annunciated to the presents in the room.  
  
He entered, facing a huge room with a throne at the end of it. Kiros entered and occupied his place at the right of the king Laguna who was seated in the throne, beside his son Sea. At his left were sir Ward III and other knights. Seifer walked towards them and bowed. Laguna nodded and started speaking.  
  
"I was already informed about your mission here, sir Almasy. Your loyalty to your master is well known such as the honor and courage of your family. The last one I could already experience it myself against Sorceress Adel. I could never refuse at least giving you an audience. But about the subject in question, I understand that Lord Sullen is trying to correct the mistakes his mother did and I also understand that he needs help because he can not trust in anyone and I feel honored that I'm one of the few he still does. So before we continue with the reasons that brought you here, I feel a necessity to tell the truth for your confidence. Please, Kiros call my children here."  
  
Kiros left and within few minutes later, three people entered the room with him. Dressed in black, prince Lake entered, bowed and stood beside Sea, then Rinoa did the same smiling at Seifer who lightly bowed to her and finally another boy dressed in black entered, bowed and looking at his feet did the same as the others. Seifer looked in awe at the boy. 'The rider...' he thought.  
  
"These are my children. In fact no prince was killed in the Council palace. The one who was killed was his guardian Nida who took his place as my son to protect him." Laguna said. Seifer frowned 'What?! Then who the...'  
  
"This is my son Squall." In that moment the rider stepped in front and raised his head, which had been hided by the feathered-hat to see the knight from Deling.  
  
Both looked at on another, astonishment pronounced among their features. Jade met smoky blue eyes.  
  
"You?!" they said at the same time.  
  
End of chapter 7.   
  
ººººººººººº  
  
Author's notes: Next chapter "falling..." will be up next weekend. Just Seifer and Squall working out their differences in Esthar ... 


	8. Falling

Disclaimer: They are not mine (I wish they were). Don't sue.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi rated R.  
  
Summary: Chapter 8 up. Seifer's first day in Esthar. (yaoi: SxS beware). Balamb Garden is a knights' school. Seifer Almasy is one of those knights. Being the personal guard of Sullen, the most good-looking and greatest wizard, he is sent to find out why Galbadian army has attacked Dollet. Does Sorceress Edea have something to do with it?! And why does Elder Guardian of Time refuse to show in the Union council?!  
  
Up to chapter 8. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Sons of Elder Guardians  
  
By Azure Knight   
  
Chapter 8: Falling ...  
  
You?!" they said at the same time.  
  
"You know each other?" King Laguna asked, while everyone looked surprised at them both.  
  
Gathering his bearings, Squall was the one to answer, "Yes, my father. This man is the knight I have spoken of. He was the one with me when Nida was killed." He returned to beside his brothers and sister who were looking at him as if he had two heads instead of one. But they couldn't be accused guilty. After all, Squall had spoken twenty-two words in one sentence. That was a Guinness record for their brother.  
  
"So, you're also the one who were protecting my son in the palace, even if you didn't knew who he was. I own you more than I thought. I would like to give you your audience now, but I understand that you must be tired from your journey. Say, why don't you go clean yourself and rest a little before supper?! You're invited to our table during your stay here. What do you say?" the king offered.  
  
"Why, I'll be honored, your Highness. I accept and thank your hospitality, King Laguna." Said Seifer bowing, once and again glancing at the beautiful middle prince. 'The merchants were right. He is so beautiful as they told, I must've had suspected before, when I met him. No way a knight could ever be so young or would hid so much behind a thick brown cape.' He thought.  
  
Squall also sneaked now and then quick glances at Seifer. He didn't know what that man was doing there but he wouldn't let what had almost happened in Deling happen here again. He would stay as far as he could from that handsome knight. Though he didn't know that other people had other plans to him and the blond.  
  
"Very well." Said Laguna, "Kiros, would you mind taking sir Almasy to his dorms please?"  
  
Bowing sir Kiros answered "Of course not. Please sir Almasy, follow me." Seifer bowed once again to the king and to the princes and princess and left the room behind Kiros, under the judging looks of the royal family.  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
Lake walked beside his brother Squall. They were heading to Lake's room to prepare him for supper. "How did you meet that gorgeous man, Squall?" Lake asked. "He stumbled against me,..." his brother answered.  
  
"Geez, why don't I have your luck?" Lake sighed unhappy. "Luck?! Why do you want people stumbling against you?" his brother asked feigning ignorance.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You know what I'm talking about. There isn't a person who doesn't notice how beautiful you are. They never say anything about my beauty." Squall glared at Lake.  
  
"What does that mean, Lake?"  
  
"I bet that that man likes you. He couldn't keep his eyes to himself since you entered the room. What happened in that day Nida dyed, hum?!" Lake stopped walking, trying to press his brother. There was something about the way the knight and his brother looked at each other, as if Squall was trying to forget some event and that knight didn't let. And it wasn't Nida's death. But Lake had chosen badly his words.  
  
"Nida died." Squall said. He liked Nida. They had grown up together and were very close. Nida had loved Squall since always and now had taken that love to the limit by letting himself be killed instead of his prince. Squall had felt guilty because Nida had died in his place, because he wasn't where he was supposed to be and Nida had gone looking for him. He founded death instead. He attributed his fault to the blond knight.  
  
Squall continued walking ignoring his brother's insistence refusing to talk until they got in the room. Lake could be very persistent and was also very perceptive. More than his sister Rinoa and his father. Maybe his older brother and sir Kiros could compete with him, but it was hard to win the thirteen-years-old prince.  
  
He eventually stopped pressing when they reached his room and focused his attention on the clothes he was going to wear in the dinner, to Squall's relieve.  
  
ººººººººººººº  
  
Seifer looked at himself in the mirror of the room Kiros had given him. Three divisions composed the room: a bathroom, a bedroom and a living room. The bathroom was large and decorated with white and blue glazed tiles. The bathtub was painted in the same colors and occupied the biggest part of the bathroom. You could almost swim in it. The bedroom was also large with a canopy bed made with light yellow and light blue sheets hided by a manufactured counterpane. It had also a pine wood closet and a fur-lined couch. Next to the couch had a long-length window that showed the palace's inner garden. The living room was very simple with a pine wood little table at the center, two fur-lined sofas, many green plants and huge pots and bibelots.  
  
For the dinner with Esthar's royal family, the blond knight had dressed in his most beautiful and finest clothes, that is, the clothes he used in the Councils. Sullen always said he looked very good in them. Seifer smiled looking at his reflection. He wanted to look good that night; he wanted to impress a certain prince. The quiet and fascinating prince Squall. He didn't know what in that boy attracted him so much, but he was being pulled towards the prince. For his beauty? For his silence? For his innocence? He didn't know. But one thing he knew, his instincts had never failed him, they wouldn't fail him now, either. As always, he would follow them.  
  
Dusting some dirt from his gray shirt with his family's red crosses on the sleeves and smoothing a fold of his also gray cape, he looked at himself a final time in the mirror, seeing if anything was out of place. Because he found nothing, he closed the closet door and passing a hand through his hair he placed the black hat in his head. Then he left the room and followed the servant to the palace's dining room.  
  
ººººººººººº  
  
The palace's dining room was very alike to the rest of the palace: big. In the huge table with an immaculate linen crème tablecloth furnished with lace laid the finest porcelain, imported from the high regions of Trabia and the shining crystals from Shumi village.  
  
In the table already stood prince Sea with a beautiful purple and blue cloth, sir Kiros and sir Ward and princess Rinoa dressed in a simple yellow long skirt and a tight blue bodice. When Seifer arrived, the servant introduced him and he gave the boy his hat and beloved Hyperion. It wasn't polite to carry weapons or hats at the table.  
  
Once he reached the table, prince Sea motioned him to sit and they started a conversation. A few minutes after the doors opened again and the remaining princes were annunciated. Immediately after Lake entered the room dressed in rich velvets and silks. He was shining like a precious jewel. He was truly beautiful. But his beauty was pale once compared to the creature that entered after him. Squall.  
  
Squall was dressed totally in tight dark clothes what intensified his white skin and slender frame, where nothing stood out of place. He was just perfect. His unruly hair fell to his face almost hiding his smoky eyes and he moved with a feline grace that made everyone stare at him for some seconds until Lake rolled his eyes and pouted what stole a discreet laugh from his older brother Sea who applauded and complimented his younger brother from his good taste in cloths.  
  
ºººººººººººº  
  
When prince Squall entered the room all the looks reserved to Lake until then, passed to Squall, forgetting about the poor prince's existence. Prince Lake then rolled his eyes and pouted. His older brother noticing Lake's sadness chuckled and complimented him. I applauded too and said a few words myself to avoid suspects, but my attention and my eyes were reserved to the enchanted prince I saw behind Lake. His beauty took the breath to all in the room but they recovered faster then me, maybe because they saw him every day. I wasn't used yet to those silver rays he carried in his eyes that gave the blue that smoky appearance and I still didn't knew if they were natural or reflections of the silver jewelry he wore: a necklace with a griffon-like head in the end and a ring and a earring with the same picture. He was also using three crossed black belts in his waist with silver buckles. It appeared to me that they were protecting something what give me a shiver through my spine.  
  
When I returned to his eyes I saw he had his in me. He had been checking me out just like I had him. When I caught him I smiled and he blushed embarrassed, turning his head to the door where a tall man entered. He had long gray hair and piercing green eyes with a strange glow in them. He appeared like a fighter, a general or something. He talked a few minutes with Squall and then the both seated across from me while Lake was sitting at my side. I looked at the man again. He reminded me of Aerith. I wondered if he was an Ancient as well.  
  
"Who's the man beside prince Squall?" I asked Rinoa. She said his name was Sephiroth and that he was one of the few people her brother talked to frequently. "He is like Nida was, only this one's older and fights better. He is my brother's teacher in weaponry and manners. He saved my father's life once so he dinners with us." I looked again at Sephiroth and then again at Squall who was listening to his tutor. I felt someone's look in me and I found that that person was prince Lake. When I looked at him he looked at Squall meaningfully and at me again and smiled, whispering "A tip: don't try to impress him, try to get his trust. You may have a chance. He's more intelligent than beautiful. And he's very beautiful, isn't he?" I felt my cheeks a little bit warmer than usual and nodded embarrassed to the boy who was trying to contain his laugh, successfully to my sake, and who was more perceptive than he looked.  
  
In that moment, king Laguna entered the room apologizing for the late. Seeing him move to the head of the table, I understood where Squall had gotten that feline grace, he had inherited it from his father. He was also very lean and elegant, but had some clumsiness in his walk Squall didn't have, what gave the son the stern look that in his father was almost childish.  
  
He seated and the supper was served. It was Esthar regional plates. They smelled good and tasted even better. I was delighted with the food and the company.  
  
"I'm sorry. I had some sudden business I had to attend." Laguna apologized and then he turned to me, "Oh, and Sir Almasy, no we are friends now, you share my table, right? Sir Seifer. That's better; after all you're still young. Do you agree, don't you?" Laguna asked me. I nodded. "Certainly king Laguna."  
  
Laguna smiled. And a beautiful smile he had for an old man. "Sir Seifer, it is then. As I was saying, tomorrow I'll have to leave the palace for one or two days because of this problem, so I won't be able to give you an appropriate audience. Because many of my knights, my son Sea and my daughter Rinoa are coming with me, Lake has to study and Sephiroth has to leave on a trip tomorrow, my son Squall will be vulnerable, so I would like you to be his knight for two days, until I arrive." Squall and me looked at Laguna surprised, for the seeing of it we were the only ones who didn't know of it. Sephiroth looked at me suspiciously. As Laguna seemed to being expecting me to say something, I did. "It would be an honor. I thank you for such a deposit of confidence in me. I'm glad I will be useful. Do not worry; nothing shall happen to prince Squall, while I'm by his side. I make a vow to protect him with my life if necessary." Laguna and Sephiroth seemed happy with my vow and both nodded.  
  
"For your kindness, prince Squall will have the mission of showing you around the palace. We have a beautiful garden and wood. Maybe you could even ride through the fields outside, but carefully because of the monsters and be always together, you hear Squall?!" Laguna said. Lake and Sea smiled. Their brother liked to ride alone through the fields. This worried them all a lot.  
  
I smiled kindly to Squall who looking at me with those gorgeous eyes murmured something like "Yes, father."  
  
End of chapter 8  
  
ºººººººººººººº  
  
A/N: Chapter 9 "Knowing you..." will be up soon. 


	9. Knowing you

Disclaimer: They are not mine (I wish they were). Don't sue.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi rated R.  
  
Summary: CHAPTER 9 UP. (yaoi: SxS beware). Balamb Garden is a knights' school. Seifer Almasy is one of those knights. Being the personal guard of Sullen, the most good-looking and greatest wizard, he is sent to find out why Galbadian army has attacked Dollet. Does Sorceress Edea have something to do with it?! And why does Elder Guardian of Time refuse to show in the Union council?!  
  
  
  
Sons of Elder Guardians  
  
By Azure Knight   
  
Chapter 9: Knowing you ...  
  
I awoke in the next morning naked in bed with all my covers in the floor. I sighed and got up. I immediately knew I was going to be late for breakfast when I opened my window and I looked at the sun-watch in my bedroom. Not wanting to displease my new master, I hurried up calling the servant who was waiting outside my bedroom door and taking a quick bath. When the servant asked me what did I want to dress, I frowned. I didn't know what we were going to do and dressing up ceremonially wasn't very appropriate. I looked at the servant.  
  
"Do you know what the prince has in mind for today?" I asked. The servant smiled but shrugged.  
  
"No sir, but the prince likes to ride when he is not with his tutor. I think he might want to show you Griever. He has much pride in that horse." The boy answered.  
  
"Okay then. I'll dress riding clothes. Does the prince have any favorite color?"  
  
"Black, sir. He likes black." The servant said.  
  
"Very well. I'll take these black pants and this red shirt." Seifer took out the clothes and started dressing being helped by the servant. He dressed the tight, black riding breeches, putting his black knee-boots above them. He also put his black gloves pulling them until they hided the sleeved shirt's wristband and left the red shirt's top strings a little lace, showing his collarbone and a little bit of his muscular chest. He was stunning and he knew it.  
  
"So how do I look?" I asked the servant sheathing my gunblade and putting a black hat with red feathers, covering, my still wet, blond hair. I knew I looked well, because I had looked myself in the mirror and I know handsomeness when I see it, but a second opinion is always welcome to feed my ego.  
  
The boy blushed a little. He damned the prince's luck. "You look wonderful, sir. I can see why you're an elder guardian's knight."  
  
I laughed at that. I was not an elder guardian's knight. Sullen wasn't considered one yet. "Lord Sullen is not an Elder, he's still just a common mage."  
  
"If you permit me sir, but the sons of elder guardians should hardly be considered normal mages since they have higher power then those last ones."  
  
I smiled. The boy was right. "Yes, I guess you are right. Are you the one arranging my bed?!"  
  
"Yes milord. Anything wrong?"  
  
"The sheets are too many. I get hot during the night and end up throwing them to the floor. Please, put less."  
  
The boy smiled. "You're a hot one sir. Prince Squall sleeps with twice the sheets you had covering him."  
  
I blushed. I know I did. I looked shockingly to the young servant who was removing the sheets and putting fresh ones I with an haste brought by the practice.  
  
"Is it okay like this, sir?"  
  
I nodded already recovered from my embarrassment. The boy nodded and headed to the door.  
  
"One more thing." I said. He stopped looking at me asking silently with his brown eyes what I wanted "How did you know I was talking about prince Squall and not prince Lake, in the beginning?" It was a question, which had been in my head a few minutes now.  
  
"News run fast in this palace, sir. I know you are his new knight during these two days. Since sir Nida died his father has been trying to get a new knight for him, but he rejects all of them. You've been lucky he accepted you so easily."  
  
"Must be because it's just for two days. Anyway, I thought that he had sir Sephiroth."  
  
"Sir Sephiroth is mainly his tutor, sir. Besides he's traveling most of the time, now. Sir Nida was more a friend to the middle prince. He doesn't speak half as much to other people as he did with Nida. He's a very quiet person. Everybody loves him, though."  
  
"I see..." I answered going deep into thought. The boy however didn't let that happen.  
  
"Sir, we should get going. You're going to be late for breakfast..."  
  
I snapped to reality that moment. I was going to be late indeed. "Yes. Let's go!"  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
"You're late!" was the first thing Seifer heard when he entered the dining room where prince Lake and prince Squall were already sitting. He was going to apologize when Lake snapped from his drooling-over-Seifer state and took the control over the situation not letting his brother who still hadn't looked at Seifer, say anything else.  
  
"It's alright Seifer. I can call you Seifer, right?!" Seifer nodded smiling to the younger prince. "You can call me Lake. As I was saying, we just got here also so you don't have to be worried." Then he turned to the waiter "You can serve the breakfast, Josf."  
  
"As you wish my prince. Sir Seifer what would you like to drink, coffee, milk, tea or juice?"  
  
"Orange juice, please." Seifer said.  
  
"As you wish. Prince Squall?"  
  
"The usual, Josf." Squall said, raising his head for the first time, looking at the waiter, who nodded and left.  
  
Then Lake started talking with Seifer who had sit by his side. While his brother distracted Seifer's attention to himself Squall risked a small glance at the knight and gasped. He managed to hide his surprise and fascine for the blond. He wasn't fast enough for his younger brother to notice, though. Lake grinned at him.  
  
"Seifer looks good today, doesn't he Squall?" The asked one glared at his brother but answered politely.  
  
"Yes. You look fine today, sir Seifer."  
  
"Why, thank you Lake, prince Squall." Seifer said smirking at Squall, noticing that Squall had been checking him out and Lake had caught him.  
  
"Oh, you can call Squall just by his name, can't he Squall?"  
  
Squall sighed, "Yes, I guess he can."  
  
Seifer smiled. "Only if you call me Seifer." Squall nodded. Lake clasped his hands resembling a lot his sister. "There, now we're all friends."  
  
Meanwhile their food had arrived. Bread, Cakes, cookies and fruit. Josf brought also their drinks.  
  
Seifer got his orange juice. Squall a cup of lemon tea and Lake a cup of milk.  
  
"Milk?!" Lake said looking at the waiter.  
  
"I'm sorry my prince. It was sir Kiros' order." He said and left to the corner of the room.  
  
"Why do I always get milk?!" Lake said looking at the white liquid sadly.  
  
"Because you're still a kid." Squall answered. Lake looked at his brother angry.  
  
"Am not!" Squall smiled. Seifer felt a heat in his heart. He was at a loss of words to describe the beauty of that smile "Yes, you are." Squall said and Lake pouted.  
  
"But you are a beautiful one." Squall added. Lake's face brightened and Squall smiled again "I am?!" It was Seifer that answered.  
  
"Of course. I have seen few men so beautiful as you. And I'm including mages."  
  
Lake smiled "Really?!" Then he smirked. "My brother's more beautiful than me, isn't he Seifer?"  
  
"Don't be pushy, Lake. I'm sure sir Seifer would find himself divided about giving such an answer." Lake cringed at Squall's harsh words towards him. Only his brother didn't noticed how gorgeous he was. Seifer smiled but didn't shut down. He decided that being direct and honest was the best thing to answer the prince's question.  
  
"If you permit me prince Squall," he said, now serious, "I would like to give my opinion. No way I would find myself divided about answering that question. I just have to be sincere in my answer. The decision is indeed rather difficult, but I have to affirm without less doubt, and I ask forgiveness to prince Lake but you are definitely the most beautiful between the two."  
  
Lake grinned, "He is isn't he?!". Squall looked at Seifer blushing furiously while the other responded to his look by locking his jade eyes in those gray-blue ones. A few seconds passed and Squall turned his head to drink his tea replying before.  
  
"That's because my brother is still a boy who isn't totally formed nor physically or intellectually, which reminds me Lake, that you have a Politics book to study after breakfast."  
  
Lake snorted. "I don't know why do I have to. It's not like I'm going to be king of Esthar." Squall sighed looking at Lake with a tired face. "Okay, okay Squall. I'll go study today but tomorrow we'll go ride through the plains after breakfast. We can stop in Great Salt Lake and make a picnic. What do you say Seifer?"  
  
"Sounds good, if prince Squall agrees..." Seifer said looking at Squall. Squall nodded.  
  
"Great!!!" Lake exclaimed.  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
The rest of the day with Squall was fantastic.  
  
During the morning he showed me the palace explaining the story of each little thing. The huge Library, the ballroom, the treasure room. And I had to confirm that that palace was indeed one of the most beautiful and interesting ones I've ever seen. Then again I wasn't able to tell you the sure because the beauty of my host darkened the one from his palace. Wearing a long blue tunic with golden accessories, he shone more than the marble tiles of the immaculate floor or the crystal vases of flowers.  
  
Then we went to lunch. The food was great once again and I was delighted with the servants' hospitality. Lake also helped to make me feel home. He reminded me a lot of my beloved younger brother Zell. The smile, the 'huge mouth' and the honesty and sincerity of his words. He always said what he thought without thinking before. I was used to it but Squall kept scolding him. I told them about the similarities of Lake and Zell, my brother. Lake immediately wanted to know him and made me promise I would bring him next time I came visit them. Squall nodded politely and didn't say anything.  
  
The afternoon passed faster than I wanted to. Squall showed me the stables and I saw his beautiful black stallion, Griever. Just like his owner that horse had an internal cold flame that attracted people to him. Squall said it had been a present from his mother when he was very, very young. That horse's race seemed alien to me but I didn't push the subject further when he said the horse had been caught in the wild. After visiting the stables we went on riding through the palace's wood, Squall showing me the different types of trees, bushes and animals.  
  
It was sunset when we went back to the palace structure. We both had a bath and came outside to see the beautiful sunset. I knew he liked to admire the event. When I neared him, though I got surprised. He was painting the sky. And he did it divinely, like everything else, I suppose. He was a great rider, a great fighter (we had a little spar like I wanted since the first time I saw him) and a great artist. He was a wonderful prince too. He loved everything, the wood, the land, his kingdom and his family. He just didn't show it but people knew it nonetheless. So the same things also loved him. I myself was starting to understand and find love in that man. The love I though didn't exist. It wasn't just lust I found in me towards him. I knew that feeling. This was just much more intense. Something I had never felt before. But from one hand, my problem was that I knew the feeling wasn't mutual. From another I never was a man who gave up that easily. Now that I had found the love I dreamed I wouldn't let it escape like that.  
  
So I approached the beautiful young man and peeked to the painting. He looked at me and I said it was beautiful. He thanked me and said he was only copying the sunset so the true beauty was the Nature and not his picture. I smiled.  
  
"Yes, but is not everyone who can recreate it so fairly."  
  
"I guess you're right, but that's because they don't feel the nature. They don't hear their calling. If they did they would be able to reflect their beauty in art. I learn this when I went to the Shumi tribe with my father a few years ago." He said putting aside the picture and looking to the setting sun in front of him. Not knowing what to say I turned to see the sun with a déjà-vu feeling. Pushing my luck I asked if he felt it too. He nodded slightly blushing. I looked at him and he looked at me, nervous.  
  
"Maybe I should go ready myself for diner." He said, but before he could turn away I grabbed him by his wrist. No way he would escape me now. He looked at his wrist and then at me with a frown. I approached him and without knowing, I was holding him with a hand touching his naked back and another in his slender waist. He had his hands in my chest and his lips in mine. I was sure I was the one who made the first move by kissing him full on the lips but he wasn't pulling away either. He was kissing me back, actually. He tasted faintly of blackberries and strawberries. I know I tasted the same because we had been eating them in the wood earlier. The soft touch of his silken lips and his mouth taste were divine but it was the sweet scent of his hair and skin that was making me crazy. I hadn't noticed we both had our eyes closed until we broke the kiss. He stayed there, in my arms looking at me with those huge blue eyes. I stared back at him and none of us made a single move. We just stayed there enjoying the warmth and the beauty of the other while the sky toned a dark blue color, the sun completely set now. But the time was frozen for us. Nothing else mattered but the other's eyes and in that moment I discovered the true happiness of this world.  
  
But good things end fast and way too soon the bells rang for diner and we awaked from our stupor. Blushing again by realizing what we had been doing Squall turned his head and disentangling himself from my arms he whispered.  
  
"I got to go..." and he run away from there leaving me alone in the corridor with a paint of a beautiful sunset at my feet.  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
I was the first arriving to the diner room what wasn't normal since Squall was always punctual. A few minutes after, my brother entered with an odd look on his pretty face. He complimented me politely and I did the same but when I asked what had happened he frowned and said 'nothing' with a strange voice. I frowned. Something had happened all right, but he didn't want to tell me. I was about to push the subject when Seifer entered the room.  
  
Then the things really got weird. Squall was even more quiet then usual and Seifer was too, to quiet to my liking. They sneaked glances to the other every once and then but didn't talk between each other. In that moment I knew something was going on between those two. The diner was passed in silence and the air was heavy and like that we went to our rooms for the night.  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
In the next day, Squall, Seifer and Lake did what they had planned. They ridded through the plains silently (save for Lake's futile talk) without problem stopping for lunch in the forest near Great Salt Lake. Lake immediately took off his clothes and dove in the water, jumping from it right after.  
  
"Cold, cold, cold!!!"  
  
Seifer laughed and Squall shook his head. But Lake didn't give up. Going foot by foot this time, five minutes later he was already swimming freely without shivering. Meanwhile Squall had been doing a bonfire to cook the results of their early hunt and Seifer had been readying them to cook.  
  
When they managed to drag Lake from the water, they went to eat. After that, Seifer lay in grass enjoying the sun and the view. Squall was with his feet on the water, Seifer's hat in his head catching blackberries from a bush near the water with a basket. The sight looked like a painting. A beautiful painting. Lake was playing with Griever who was pasting in the grass a few feet from Seifer. However the horse wasn't liking the play. He only obeyed to Squall, nobody else. He was very fiery.  
  
Seifer though wasn't aware of what was happening beside him. He kept smiling when Squall gracefully stumbled in the water and fought to keep the blackberries in the basket. When he finally managed to get to the shore and put down the basket safely on the grass, a sudden scream was heard. Seifer stood up immediately and looked at Lake who was mounted in Griever but the horse appeared to have gone wild again. The boy was in trouble; at any moment he could loose his grip on the horse and fall. Squall screamed to Griever but the horse seemed to not listen to him and start running at full gallop in the opposite direction, while Lake screamed all the way. Seifer then grabbed his own horse and started galloping following Griever. He wasn't fast enough though. A few feet from him the horse reared for the last time throwing Lake on the ground, while the he disappeared in the forest. When Seifer reached the prince he found the boy unconscious with blood pouring from his silky black hair.  
  
A few seconds later, Squall arrived near them shaking his brother, crying his name.  
  
"We better take him to the palace, fast." Seifer said. And so they did. When they arrived Seifer saw that Griever was already there, but Squall didn't gave attention to the horse that appeared to be regretting his early actions.  
  
Seifer sit in the garden waiting for news while the doctors and Squall were in Lake's room with him. Eventually they arrived when Squall appeared with a sad look on his face.  
  
"How is he?" Seifer asked.  
  
"In a coma. All we can do is wait..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Squall. I was supposed to look after him but..." Seifer said looking to his boots.  
  
"Don't blame yourself. After all he is my brother. However..." Squall sighed then he looked at Seifer "Look, I'm not saying it's your fault but when I'm with you bad things always happen to the ones I love. First Nida, now Lake. It's not you or me." Not able to support those beautiful jade eyes anymore, Squall looked to the side "It's us, together. You and me together bring bad luck to my life. I thought about this a lot while seeing my brother in coma. Maybe we shouldn't see each other again. No, we can't see each other again. That's my wish. I'm counting you respect that. I'm sorry sir Seifer. I'm very sorry..." He didn't look at Seifer again while turning on his heels and abandoning the man to whom the world didn't exist anymore.  
  
In the sky the sun shone and the birds sang as to make fun of Seifer's despair.  
  
End of chapter 9  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
A/N: Is anybody reading this besides Jo, Redrum and GG? Thought so... Anyway thanks to the mentioned ones. Love ya! Hope you liked this chapter. Chapter 10 will be up soon. 


	10. The return

Disclaimer: They are not mine (I wish they were). Don't sue.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi rated R.  
  
Summary: CHAPTER 10 UP. I'M BACK!! Sorry the wait, see my biography please. (yaoi: SxS beware). Balamb Garden is a knights' school. Seifer Almasy is one of those knights. Being the personal guard of Sullen, the most good- looking and greatest wizard, he is sent to find out why Galbadian army has attacked Dollet. Does Sorceress Edea have something to do with it?! And why does Elder Guardian of Time refuse to show in the Union council?!  
  
  
  
Sons of Elder Guardians  
  
By Azure Knight   
  
Chapter 10: Return ...  
  
The night had passed and Seifer hadn't been able to sleep through it at all. Lake's state and Squall's words had kept him awake. Seifer thought Squall wasn't right. They both together couldn't be wrong. It felt so right! Squall had been sad, angry, revolted with life and he directing that anger to him. 'Yes, we always blame the closer and dearest ones when we feel lost. That's how he must feel. Lost. First his knight that he knew since he was a kid was murdered, and then his beloved brother falls from his horse and enters in a coma. He must feel also guilty for those events. He should search comfort in my arms not throw me away. Can't he see that I love him?' Seifer thought.  
  
He got up and dressed without calling the servants and left his room to find prince Sea walking quickly towards him.  
  
"Sir Seifer, I need to talk to you. It's urgent."  
  
Seifer bowed and acknowledged.  
  
"Please Your Highness, in my room we can talk."  
  
They walked together to Seifer's chamber in silence, Seifer fearing the worse.  
  
"It's about prince Lake isn't it, Your Highness?" Seifer asked worried while seating in a chair. Sea had already seated in the biggest chair.  
  
"Prince Lake? Oh! Yes! My brother's fall. That kid. He knows Griever only lets Squall ride him. I hope it serves as a lesson to him. Always worrying people. He knows how they get worried. I apologize for my younger brother's behavior. He never grows up." Sea said.  
  
"But." Seifer said perplexed.  
  
Sea smiled reassuringly "You still don't know, do you? My brother's already awake. It was just another little fright. They're usual already, unfortunately. Thank you for your concern, but he is okay Sir Seifer, do not worry." He turned serious "The subject that brought me here however is to worry. Sorceress Edea wasn't the one responsible for the murderers. Another powerful Sorceress was possessing her or so she claims. My father's informers in Deling found out that Edea was arrested but the assassinates didn't end, they intensified, what gives credit to Edea's words. She says that the sorcerer possessing her left her body to another one who has more power than she could ever be. Also, Elder Tellian assumed the position of leader again but the strange is that she's more cruel and implacable with people who disagree with her. She even confined her own son to his quarters locked him there as in domiciliary prison."  
  
"What? Sullen's arrested? Why? She loves her son and she would never do that. Furthermore after what he has done for her, keeping the Union's confidence and taking care of everything for her while she was down." Seifer said astonished.  
  
"Exactly. She says that he was trying to steal her place as the ruler of the council, during that time. He has to prove that he wasn't."  
  
"He would never do that. He was just trying to help his mother... how ungrateful of her."  
  
"But our biggest problems are that she's taking decisions without asking the council first and there is a so called Dark messenger who Edea claims defeated her but the Elder is chasing because she says he's the responsible for the kills and is working for her sister who is behind all this in order to establish confusion and conquer the world. She's preparing the council armies to march to Island Closest to Hell so that she can eliminate the danger that her sister represents to the world's peace. On its hand, they also say that Elder of Time has an army of monsters to defend her. My father and his counselors think that a war between the two most powerful beings of the planet will be devastating to the whole world so he's leaving in three hours to Deling to stop this nonsense."  
  
"I understand. What shall I do?" Seifer said knowing already that they had work for him.  
  
"You will come with us, sir Seifer. I'm afraid your family is one of the few who didn't want to join Tellian's army when convoked, for the same reasons my father didn't, and were arrested and their patrimony confiscated. I'm sorry I'm the one telling you this." Sea said looking sadly to Seifer who stood there frozen, shocked.  
  
"But do not worry, sir Seifer. My father will intervene with Elder Tellian for your family's release and patrimony restoration. She always listened to my father. You'll see he'll put some reasoning in her head, or so we hope." Sea gave a reassuring smile to Seifer, patting him in the shoulder and standing up from the chair.  
  
"I thank you for your kindness, Prince Sea. My family shall never forget the support and help Esthar royal family's giving to us." Seifer said sadly, also rising and walking the prince to the door.  
  
"We're friends since your father helped mine. We do nothing but our own obligation. Now arrange your things and rest a little. We will leave in three hours. Your horse will be prepared. I'll send someone to pick you." Then Sea turned to leave when Seifer stopped him to ask for someone his heart was asking for news.  
  
"Your Highness, will your brother come with us?" He said hoping he would and at the same time hoping he wouldn't. The first because he needed to set things up with him. The second because Squall would definitely be more safe if he stayed. Sea turned to him.  
  
"My brother?!" he said frowning, then a thought came to his mind and he half smirked, half smiled.  
  
"If you're talking about Lake, no he isn't going. But as I'm sure your were talking about Prince Squall," Seifer blushed and Sea chuckled politely "I must say he would be pleased to accompany us and specially you, but he has orders to take care of Rinoa and Lake who are the ones staying, because the most part of the knights will go with us. So, I'm afraid you must leave him here for now, sir Seifer."  
  
"Yes, it will be safer." Seifer said more to himself than to Sea.  
  
"You're right, but do not worry sir Almasy. You can keep visiting him after these bad times pass and I'm sure, if you and him want to give a further step my father won't oppose. In fact I'm sure we all applause such decision. As I and my father say, we have your family and you in high consideration, sir Seifer." Seifer's eyes widened and when realization hit, Seifer blushed hard. They were thinking of...then the blush faded and a biter smile replaced it. If only they knew that Squall didn't want to see him again.  
  
Sea left and Seifer kept thinking if he should search for Squall to say goodbye. In the end he solved he wouldn't. Squall had been very clear. He didn't want to see his face again and who was he, Seifer Almasy, to disrespect his request. He wouldn't see Squall again. He would forget him. He had more important people to save and worry for right now. People as his father and brother and his lover and master Sullen. Squall had just been a beautiful dream with a sad ending, nothing more. He just had to convince himself of that, eventually.  
  
He still wasn't totally convinced when he waited at the main gates of the palace for Squall to appear to say goodbye like his brother (who also apologized for the worry) and sister did. Apparently he had already done it to his related ones and soldiers before Seifer had been called for.  
  
When he passed the gates with the other knights and soldiers, he already believed in that. Squall didn't feel the same way; Squall didn't want to see him. Squall didn't even appeared. Squall didn't care about him so Seifer wouldn't care about Squall either.  
  
Of course Seifer didn't see the beautiful boy in a dark and golden tunic who was watching him leave from his room window with tears in his eyes.  
  
End of chapter 10  
  
ººººººººººººººººººº  
  
AN: I know that a long time has passed since I last update and I apologize, but I have a good reason. Please read my biography in my author's page, it's all explained there. The next update will be my other fic in two days or three. This one I'll try to update in the next weekend. Thank you and review if you must.  
  
Azure 


	11. Too many coincidences

Disclaimer: They are not mine (I wish they were). Don't sue.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi rated R.  
  
Summary: CHAPTER 11 UP. (yaoi: SxS beware). Balamb Garden is a knights' school. Seifer Almasy is one of those knights. Being the personal guard of Sullen, the most good-looking and greatest wizard, he is sent to find out why Galbadian army has attacked Dollet. Does Sorceress Edea have something to do with it?! And why does Elder Guardian of Time refuse to show in the Union council?!  
  
  
  
Sons of Elder Guardians  
  
By Azure Knight   
  
Chapter 11: Too many coincidences.  
  
We arrived at night, a few days after we left Esthar in the morning. When Esthar's attendants and me passed the gates of Deling City I startled at what I saw. The obligated and tired soldiers of Tellian's council army had replaced the usual, cheery people of the town. Thousands of men gathered in the city, men that didn't want to go to war, didn't want to fight, especially against a monsters' army raised by Elder Time's Guardian. Some were noble but most of them were common people: farmers and plebeians, and they saw the death in front of their eyes either way. If they didn't go to war and literally disobeyed Tellian's orders, they had two alternatives. Or they were from noble families and would be arrested and tortured in the dark catacombs as traitors, or they weren't from rich families and they would go straight to the gibbet, because they had disobeyed an Elder Guardian's order, the Ultimate ruler. It was a horror picture. Desperate men. Looking, pleading with their eyes, asking Esthar's king's help to save their own lives. And they were right. If there was someone able of save them from their own ruler's tyranny, it was that man. Laguna Loire. He was honored, correct and had the strongest will Seifer had ever seen.  
  
Passing by all those soldiers, that by seeing Esthar's attendants gained some hope, we arrived at the palace. When the palace's guards saw me, they crossed their spears at my neck and forced me to dismount my horse and take all my weapons. And so I did. Then, they and under Esthar's followers' shocked look, who of course tried to stop them of arresting me, without effect, guided me to the question room where I met the Elder Guardian's new counselor. A very tall, old man with white hair and piercing red eyes, an unknown sorcerer who had every aspect of being evil.  
  
"Sir Seifer Almasy of Balamb." He said to me matter-of-factly. I raised my head and looked at him in the eyes, defying him despite my tied writs and my subdued position, kneeling on the floor.  
  
"You're more young than I thought. More young and more determined, I see." he said not breaking the eye contact.  
  
"Your reputation as a knight is very high. I must say you are the most strongest and smartest knight of the new generation. It would displease my master Sullen, my Lady Tellian immensely and me if you turned against us and we were forced to kill you, sir Almasy. It would definitely be a terrible loss to our army and special knights. But, as always the decision is yours..." I looked at him startled; he was asking me if I was with them or if I wasn't, so I opted for the safer path.  
  
"I was informed that my master Sullen had been imprisoned in his own room..."  
  
"Oh, a terrible mistake! Lord Sullen is one of the most loyal men my Lady owns. Her own son. A misunderstanding that you shall not take as personal. You know, those were times my lady didn't know who was by her side. Once she saw that Sullen was on her side, she set him free, right away. He's her right arm right now, besides me, of course.  
  
"I see..." I told him "I was also informed that my family was also imprisoned. What have you to say about that, sir?" he was of course prepared to that question.  
  
"Oh, sir Seifer Almasy. Your family is a delicate matter. You know, they refused to take part in the Council's army; they even tried to face lady Tellian. Of course they were immediately arrested. They would be dead if Elder Guardian Tellian didn't have such a good heart and such a good impression of you, sir Seifer, and of course if you hadn't served so well Lord Sullen in more than one way. He has intervened next to her in your family's favor what was also very important for your family, friends and servants' lives.  
  
What meant that if I now chose the other side, not would I be risking my own life but theirs as well. She would kill them. They were blackmailing me. Of course Sullen couldn't know this! Either way, I had no choice.  
  
"Of course, sir Almasy, if they show my mistress that they regret what they did and if you join us in our crusade to the well being of the world, I would be relieved to set them free and forgive them. Or give them a small punishment as for example, the loss of the lands and properties and the exile. A small prize to pay for a moment of impertinence. I'm sure you would agree, right?"  
  
Definitely better than dead.  
  
"My only master is Lord Sullen and it's him I obey. If he's on Lady Tellian's side, so am I."  
  
"Glad to hear that, sir Almasy. Your family shall be released right away and sent to exile. I'm glad you have chosen the right path, sir Almasy, and so is master Sullen and Lady Tellian. You shall regain your position and start your work and functions now. Oh, and I apologize for the inconvenience, but these are agitated times, we must assure the loyalty of our men."  
  
"I understand." I said while some guards who had been told to enter a few seconds ago, untied me. He then left with a nod of his white head and I went to see Sullen. I had to make sure he would do what the counselor said he would.  
  
ºººººººººººº  
  
I arrived the closed doors of Sullen's room. I hadn't passed by any servants what was weird and the doors were all closed in the hallway, what was also very strange. I looked at the outside and saw for the first time that the day was a rainy one. I knocked. After a few minutes, my old servant opened a little of the door and when he saw that it was me, he cried and held me with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Hello Bulia!" I said smiling. Of course when Olian heard the cry he came to see who it was, and I thought I saw a relieved sigh, but it was certainly my imagination.  
  
"Seifer!!" Ah, the smooth voice of my lover. And there he was puling me from Bulia's embrace to the room and into his own arms. At least whatever he had that was grudging him before I went to Esthar had passed.  
  
"Seifer, I missed you. I'm glad you're safe. Tell me what happened."  
  
ººººººººººººººº  
  
I told Sullen everything that had happened in Esthar, excluding my episodes with prince Squall, of course. Well, you can say I told him everything he needed to know, that Prince Squall was alive and safe in Esthar, that King Laguna was at Tellian's disposal but against the war, all that political stuff.  
  
Then I told Sullen what had happened to me already in Deling and he appeared calm, as if expecting that behavior from his mother. So did Olian. I was shocked with their behavior.  
  
"You mean, you think that was the right thing to do?!" I asked.  
  
"Of course, Seifer" Sullen answered me "You know your family rebelled against my mother. That was an unwise decision... they had to make sure you were loyal!"  
  
"So you agree with the war against your aunt."  
  
"Of course I do. She is the responsible for all the bad things that happened in the last months. She would even assassinate the second prince of Esthar if he hadn't had such a protection as that!! Seifer, she killed my mother's first counselor, provoked a war between Galbadia and Dollet." He said to me as if I was a child.  
  
"Oh! And here was I thinking that were Sorceress Edea's hands on that." I said ironically. Olian and Sullen looked at me and rolled their eyes at the same time."  
  
"Sorceress Edea was working for my aunt! That's why she's defending her, by saying that the Dark messenger defeated her. We all know that that was a maneuver of distraction. Fortunately my mother was smart enough to discover it."  
  
"Oh yeah?! And just how did she do that? Having a little chat with the 'Dark messenger'?" I asked disbelieving him. Sullen looked at me, now not tired but furious.  
  
"Seifer. The Messenger is an Ancient. Only the Elder Guardians have that kind of guardians. He's against my mother, so she's against my mother. You got it now?!"  
  
I remembered that that race was very, very rare. "Wait a second. He's an Ancient? How is he? Exactly how long is he here?"  
  
"He was only seen once some days ago. He's a tall male, has long silver hair and dresses in black! That's all we know." And that was enough. My heart stopped beating. Could it be Sephiroth? No! That was nonsense. Sephiroth was Squall's tutor, what would he have to do with Time's Elder Guardian? Then again, how many Ancient with silver hair and enough skill to install panic within the well-trained knights guarding the palace, could exist in the world?  
  
End of chapter 11  
  
ºººººººººººººººº  
  
A/N: Another chapter done. This story is almost in the end. Just a few more chapters.  
  
To my reviewers: Thank you all for your reviews.  
  
Redrum: Thanks again and keep reviewing please. Seifer and Squall will be even poorer in the next chapter. Just wait.  
  
Promqueen: Maybe it will have a happy ending or not. I'm still thinking. But don't worry it will have a beautiful ending, and I will have in high consideration what you said. And I'm so happy you like my story. Really, really happy. Thanks for your reviews on my stories.  
  
Silver Wing: Don't worry, I'll continue it till the end. No way I'm gonna leave this hanging now. Thanks for your reviews.  
  
Miss Dincht: Thanks. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Three Wings: Well, I'm so happy you want to be my beta. Thank you very much.  
  
Until next chapter. Love ya all!  
  
Azure. 


	12. uncovered truth

Disclaimer: They are not mine (I wish they were). Don't sue.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi rated R.  
  
Summary: CHAPTER 12 UP. (yaoi: SxS beware). Balamb Garden is a knights' school. Seifer Almasy is one of those knights. Being the personal guard of Sullen, the most good-looking and greatest wizard, he is sent to find out why Galbadian army has attacked Dollet. Does Sorceress Edea have something to do with it?! And why does Elder Guardian of Time refuse to show in the Union council?!  
Sons of Elder Guardians  
  
By Azure Knight   
  
Chapter 12: Uncovered truth  
  
The morning after brought tumult with it.  
  
I awakened due to the noise of guards and knights passing in front of my door.  
  
I cursed under my breath "What is going on? Can't a person sleep in peace anymore on this palace?" I guess I'm not much of a morning person but then again I had been awakened until late, last night with Sullen and I know I needed a good few hours of sleep.  
  
Olian seems to disagree with me because he entered my room soon after the noise with a worried face.  
  
"Seifer, wake up!" he ordered me.  
  
"I'm already awaken thanks to the tumult outside. What happened and why can't I sleep a few hours. Do they know what time is it? Do you know what tim--" I started protesting.  
  
"Esthar's attacking from inside." he interrupted me.  
  
"What?!" I was shocked, was king Laguna crazy or something?!  
  
"By the looks of it, it appears that king Laguna tried to speak with Elder Tellian early this morning and she accused him of treason against the Union by abetting with Elder Queen of Time. Of course she arrested him and condemned him to death. His attendants rebelled and started to attack from the inside. They closed the gates of the palace so the Union army in the city can't enter and doesn't know what's happening inside of it. However the rebels can't get out without being crushed either. The only way they have is by the palace's back door that leads to the barren lands near the sea. That's also the only way out. Or so we think. That's what you, me, Sullen and some other knights are to secure. So dress up quickly, we have to get going."  
  
"We're going to fight Esthar? But I was so well treated there!" I protested again.  
  
"We only attack them because they attacked us first. It was their fault."  
  
"But they're only trying to save their king!" I said but already sheathing my gunblade.  
  
"If he's a traitor, then ..."  
  
"He's only trying to stop this stupid war. Don't you see? The ones dying are the poor and the loyal, not the rich or the leaders."  
  
"That doesn't concern us even if it is true. We're only here to obey Sullen's orders. That's one thing you have to learn." Olian scolded me. I snorted but followed him to the West door meeting Sullen on the way there with five other knights. They all greeted me with a nod. Olian then asked Sullen.  
  
"Your mother, milord?"  
  
"She's in her quarters with the new counsellor. She didn't want to receive me. Said she was too tired. Only gave me this mission."  
  
"That's strange, milord. She never refused an audience with you." Olian stated. Sulen nodded with a sad look.  
  
"It's almost as if she's hiding something from you" I said. I regretted the words as soon after when Olian glared at me. When would I learn to shut my mouth?! Sullen looked at me sadly.  
  
"She never hid anything from me, I always was her right arm. I don't understand her behaviour..." "I'm sure we're all just tired. I'm sure she just wanted to rest. You know she always liked king Laguna a lot. Having to condemn him to death might have been quite a shock for her." Olian said giving a meaningful look at the other knights. This conversation would have to wait until we got in private. But I'm sure we were the three thinking the same thing: that's exactly the reason why she would never condemn him. Arrest him, yes. Death, never. What right did she have to do that if she didn't allowed that to happen to Adel years ago?! She sure was changed, the Elder Queen of Space. Instead of the calm, kind Sorceress, she had become an horrid, implacable, cold bitch. And nobody knew why.  
  
We were in the last corridor to the way out when the gate guards rounded the corner running very scared. When they saw Sullen, they obviously calmed down. Then started to talk all at the same time.  
  
"STOP! That way I can't understand you. You, tell me what happened." Sullen ordered.  
  
"It's the Dark Messenger, milord. And this time he brought a Human-bird with him and their Lord."  
  
"What?! Where?"  
  
"He said he's here to save the king of Esthar and to open the eyes of people." Other guard said. "They went to the North side of the palace, sire. To the Council Room." He completed.  
  
"Did they harm any of you?" Sullen asked.  
  
"No, milord. The young and beautiful Lord released us and let us go. He didn't let nobody get hurt, milord." The guard who had first spoken said.  
  
"Very well. You may go." Sullen said. The guards left, probably to inform the Elder.  
  
"Who do you think is that Lord, sire?" I asked. Sullen smiled sadly.  
  
"My cousin. It's ironic. When I heard the rumors I wished so hard they were true. I wished so hard I could meet my younger cousin and teach him how a Son of Elder Guardian should behave. And I meet him in these circumstances. How sad. Anyway I've got to do something. Stop him and arrest him."  
  
"You do realize if you do that your mother will kill him..." Olian stated.  
  
"I know. But I don't have a choice...maybe I manage to change his mind. He's young; maybe he'll listen to me... Seifer! Go to the barracks and bring reinforcements. Then head to the Council Room, if we aren't there, go through the South passage and look for me in it. Olian and the others, come with me!"  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
//Sullen's point of view//  
  
I went through the north way and soon I reached the three mages. The Ancient, a tall man with long gray hair dressed in black, the female Human- bird and my cousin dressed in simple knight clothes with a gunblade in his hand instead of a long rod or wand.  
  
I almost laugh at the irony of a mage needing a knight's weapon to defend himself. It was obvious that the boy had little knowledge in magic. But he was a magical creature indeed. And the most beautiful one I had ever seen.  
  
The knights I had brought and Olian were stupefied with his beauty and I started to get jealous. How could a boy with ridiculous clothes and weapons to a mage's dignity manage to be more beautiful than me?! And then he spoke and I found in him things characteristic of myself.  
  
His timbre of voice and the strange enchanting look of those gorgeous steel- blue eyes. He had definitely my blood. The blood of Elder Guardians.  
  
"You're Lord Sullen, right?!" he asked me.  
  
"Yes!" I answered "And you are my cousin, I suppose."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"So you do really exist. Why hide for so long?" I asked "Why show up now? Was that your mother's plan, conquer from inside with her son and outside with her monsters?" He sighed, exasperated.  
  
"No! She doesn't know I'm here. I came for your help!" I arched my left eyebrow.  
  
"I ask you to help me saving king Laguna." He resumed.  
  
"And why do you want me to save him?" I asked. This was getting weird. He sighed again.  
  
"My name's Squall. He's my father..." I know I looked shocked. And I wasn't the only one. Olian looked at me with a shocked face as well. This was a big bomb. The middle prince of Esthar is an Elder. It all makes sense. The rumors about the prince's beauty, the reason why he never showed up, why he dresses and acts like a knight. He always lived in a country that forbids magic. He's half human, half mage. I gathered my bearings.  
  
"I understand. I will talk to my mother. She'll know what to do with you and maybe knowing about you, I mean that Laguna has a Mage as a son shall relieve your father from the death sentence. I can't do anything else. Swear obedience and loyalty to my mother and she'll understand, but of course the Dark messenger, your guard..." I looked to the tall Ancient" will be arrested. It's the only thing I can do for you and your father." I hadn't stopped speaking and already the boy - as insolent as an Elder - looked at me with an angry and challenging face.  
  
"You don't understand, do you?" he said, "That woman isn't your mother! A sorceress from the future who wants to control time and space possesses her. The one who possessed Edea!"  
  
"You understand what your words mean?! You can't be serious. It's your mother who wants the control of the world." I said not taken aback by his words. A sorceress from the future. Right.  
  
"It isn't Lord Sullen. Believe me! Your mother's being manipulated and there's nothing your real mother can do to avoid it."  
  
In that instant Seifer arrived with ten other knights, trapping their possible escape to the South. He passed the three and posed beside me. When he saw the boy's face, however, he almost fell of shock.  
  
"Squall?!" he exclaimed astonished "What are you...where's the mage, your cousin, Sullen?" he asked me, he was clearly disoriented.  
  
"He is." I pointed to the brown haired boy and I completed "The middle prince of Esthar is my cousin. Son of Laguna Loire and Elder Queen of Time, my aunt Raine." Squall looked at Seifer with an odd apologizing expression?! Seifer laughed incredulously.  
  
"You're kidding me, right?" He asked me and then looked at Squall. When the brunette looked at the floor, Seifer finally believed it. If possible Seifer stood even more disoriented. I ignored his expression; I had more important business to care for the moment.  
  
"You really don't want to change your opinion." I addressed my words to my cousin. "I'm giving you this one last chance because you're my cousin and I wish you no harm." To these words Squall responded calmly.  
  
"It's you who have to open your eyes and see the truth or this world will fall into disgrace. Reflect into your mother's actions and you will find truth in my words. I've nothing more to say."  
  
"Very well, it is that way, then. I'll feel no regrets when you'll be sentenced to death like your father. I tried."  
  
Seifer and Olian looked at Sullen shocked. Sephiroth and Flora stood to protect their Lord but Olian and the fifteen knights seized them. Sephiroth even tried to fight them unsheathing his Masamune but Sullen's wand pointed at Squall's head didn't give him much choice but surrender. And then Sullen ordered.  
  
"Seifer, arrest Squall!"  
  
End of chapter 12  
  
ºººººººººººººººº  
  
A/N: Hi again. Yep, yep I'm back. I was away for a long time due to problems with school and then due to the making of my homepage. But I always come back. Anyway I came back but not with empty hands. I have this story all made, just finishing typing it. For now two chapters, next week possible the other two and the Epilogue, the last two I promise, the Epilogue I don't give guarantees I finish in time to post it next week, cause it's a little long. I'm working now also on Number 39, so as soon as I finish typing SOEG I'll start typing that story.  
  
A/N: To my reviewers - GG; Miss Dincht; Squall Morpheus Leonhart; Googuru no Shoujo; S. Wing and Rikkali :  
  
Yes! You can hit me! Not too hard, though. I'm so sorry I left you waiting but here I am. And this time I finish these hanging stories. Thank you all for your reviews. 


	13. The sides are draw…

Disclaimer: They are not mine (I wish they were). Don't sue.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi rated R.  
  
Summary: CHAPTER 13 UP. (yaoi: SxS beware). Balamb Garden is a knights' school. Seifer Almasy is one of those knights. Being the personal guard of Sullen, the most good-looking and greatest wizard, he is sent to find out why Galbadian army has attacked Dollet. Does Sorceress Edea have something to do with it?! And why does Elder Guardian of Time refuse to show in the Union council?!  
Sons of Elder Guardians  
  
By Azure Knight   
  
Chapter 13: The sides are draw...  
  
"Seifer, arrest Squall!"  
  
When I heard my cousin's command I immediately looked at Seifer. He had the most confused look on his face. He didn't know what to do. I didn't want to fight Seifer, on the other hand I couldn't let my father die. Then I remembered that without my poor guards, who were dragged in this nonsense of mine, I couldn't possible win, because Seifer was better than me as a swordsman and Sullen was a thousand times better than me as a mage. I looked at my guards. They were impotent to help me so I was certainly condemned to death as well as they were. The question was, had been worth it, this incursion in the palace? Had it been worth my death? Yes, if I had put doubts in Sullen's mind, if what I said would make him think. Had it been worth my friends' death? Never. But now I hadn't much choice either. I lowered my eyes in despair.  
  
When I looked to Seifer again, the disoriented look had dissipated. He was now confidant and resoluted. He gave a step further, gunblade ready. I was doomed. I closed my eyes; waiting for those strong hands that had caressed me in Esthar with such amount of love took me under custody, leading me to my death.  
  
But nothing came. I opened my eyes to see the most amazing and stupid thing happening. Seifer balanced his gunblade and its blade went almost in contact with Sullen's neck, staying there. Seifer commanded then.  
  
"Release them, NOW!"  
  
All looked shocked at Seifer. I couldn't believe my eyes.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Seifer?" Olian asked. And that was exactly my question. Had he gone crazy?! Didn't he realize he was risking his life?! Sullen was shocked, at a loss of words. His blood had run out of his face and he was deadly pale. He's only action was look at Seifer, blankly.  
  
"Do as I said. Let them go or Sullen dies!" Seifer's serenity and his determination showed he knew exactly what he was doing, inclusive its consequences. He obviously wasn't crazy. Still, Olian continued looking at him shocked with Seifer's words, but then he seemed to understand and sighing ordered them to do as he had said.  
  
Reluctantly, the knights released Sephiroth and Flora. I still looked confused at Seifer and then he looked at me holding my gaze. And then I understood. There was no need for words; his shining green eyes spoke as clearly. He wasn't doing this because he believed my cause nor was he doing this because he wanted to save my father. He was doing this because he just couldn't let me die.  
  
Then he smiled sadly and sweetly at me. He loved me. In that instant, flashbacks of my harsh and cruel words towards him, his hurt look in the Esthar's palace gates, in my futile attempt to bury these unwanted feelings deep inside me, came to my mind. How could he forget them so easily, giving the supreme prove of love to someone who had rejected him so vehemently? And I wanted to tell him was that he was stupid, that he was crazy, but I couldn't because I had lost the ability to speak. All I could do was to be dragged from there by my guards, seeing Seifer farther and farther away but with that peaceful, tender smile on his face. Later I realized that was probably the last time I was seeing him alive and no matter how much I grieved I could never scream to him how much I loved him back. It was too late. All I could do now, while climbing into the carriage that would take me away from there, was cry reviewing times and times over in my mind the last beautiful smile he had given me.  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
The moment Seifer smiled at my cousin I immediately knew Seifer hadn't gone crazy. He had fallen for the boy. He loved him. Him! Not me. I wanted to cry, scream, kill someone! How could he do this to me?! Betray me like this?! I became so mad, so jealous, so ANGRY! My words had venom in them.  
  
"I'll have your head for this Seifer Almasy!!" I said when they were out of sight. The knights thought I was saying it because of the affront, but Olian, me and Seifer knew it was because he had dared to fall for the boy.  
  
He lowered his weapon and his head.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry..." he said and then he was taken to the dungeons where he was locked until my mother and I decided his fate. He offered no resistance.  
  
ºººººººººº //Olian's point of view//  
  
After the incident I managed to drag Sullen to his room. He was trying to hold the tears but as soon as the servants left he controlled them no more and started crying. I had never seen Sullen cry in all my years of serving him and it was the saddest thing I'd ever seen, perhaps because I loved him and his broken heart had left mine broken as well.  
  
He let me comfort him and after he had cried everything he had to cry we started to talk about many subjects so as to keep his head out of the problems and sorrow.  
  
"You know, Olian, the Fortuneteller had warned me about this..." Inevitably we would end talking about this subject.  
  
"About what? Seifer or your cousin?" I asked.  
  
"Both. All of it. Now that I think about it, she told me something that in the time didn't make sense to me but now does." He said with a tired voice. Tired from the cries and the suffering.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She told me to believe my unknown blood and distrust my known one."  
  
"You think she referred to your cousin and to your mother?"  
  
"Yes" he said looking at me "Squall is an Elder so he has my blood and his existence was sort of unknown until now. She also told me that I would lose Seifer sooner or later because he was never destined to me, was never mine...that reminds me...Olian, why did you never like Seifer?" he asked looking at me with his beautiful black eyes under his blond lashes.  
  
"It wasn't that I disliked him. It was you who liked him too much." I have the perfect notion I shouldn't have blushed but I did.  
  
Sullen looked at me for a few more seconds and then went in deep thought again. I could see he still resented Seifer and Squall a lot.  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
A few hours later I decided it was better to do something. And for the first time since this all story begun I knew exactly what to do. And those were two things. The first of all was to see my mother.  
  
On the way to her quarters I was given knowledge that king Laguna and his attendants had managed to escape throughout the sewers. When I arrived my mother's quarters I entered without knocking. She was holding the keystone and had the Space key in it. Probably had been using it.  
  
"No one ever taught you to knock before invading someone's privacy? She said quickly hiding the two objects.  
  
"Yes, mother. Anyway, I'm here for an important business: Seifer Almasy of Balamb."  
  
"Oh, right! I told you we shouldn't trust him. See what happened? Those rats escaped." She said scolding me.  
  
"I'm totally desolated mother, but I have a request. I want him to be decapitated on my birthday's day. It's my present." I said smiling. I would have his head. She smiled evilly too.  
  
"As you wish, my son! Seifer Almasy of Balamb will be decapitated in two weeks. After that, we march and crush Elder Queen of Time, and then all will be over my son. All will be over!" We both laughed.  
  
Now I just had to seize my cousin to complete my plan. And that would be the easiest task. I just had to talk to some people.  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
The night had fallen. I sighed. Through a hole in the stone I could see the night sky and the stars. I hadn't eaten anything since I had been thrown into this filthy cell. The stupid guard, who by the looks of it loved to see me like this, once again neared my cubicle and laughed at me.  
  
"Sir knight, I have a present for you..." he chanted, "It's from your lovely master. It looks like he isn't as kind to you as he was, anymore. I wonder why?!" He threw something through the door hole and I saw it was a piece of mouldy bread wrapped in a silk scarf. I threw it aside and turned to look at the sky again. I thought my beautiful prince would be safe outside and smiled. Everything had been worth of that.  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
Under the same dark blue sky speckled with white stars, a carriage went north to the frontier Dollet-Galbadia. Inside it, a beautiful boy with watery eyes stood sadly peeking at it through the window.  
  
Beside him stood Flora looking worriedly at him.  
  
"Thanks to him, you are safe. I'm sure he didn't want to see you sad like that." She said.  
  
"You can't imagine the horrible things I told him in Esthar. He was a fool, doing that." The boy replied.  
  
"He just wanted to show you how much you meant to him. He wanted you to be safe. That's the way love goes. People do crazy things for the loved one. I'm sure he isn't regretting what he did not even a little bit." She said smiling sadly.  
  
Squall opened his mouth to answer when a sudden halt shut him and worried them.  
  
"What was this? Why did we stop?!" Squall whispered instead. A commanding baritone voice was heard outside.  
  
"Step out of the carriage and don't try anything!" It said.  
  
"Stay inside" Squall said "they don't know me so they can't recognize me." The two others nodded reluctantly. And so Squall descended the carriage. What he saw shocked him. Four mages mounted in dragons surrounded them.  
  
"We came to seize you, Elder Squall. Please do not resist or we'll have to harm your friend." The same baritone voice spoke. It came from a handsome man in his middle twenties with long black hair, riding a rather huge Blue Dragon. He seemed to be the leader.  
  
The friend he was talking, Squall noticed few seconds later was the coachdriver, who was hang by his arms on the mouth of one of the dragons. If he didn't cooperate, the dragon was going to surely eat him.  
  
The man's scared face did it. Squall's last though before surrender was 'Seifer, forgive me."  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
End of chapter 13  
  
Next week, as I said, Chapter 14 and 15 will be up. Maybe the epilogue too but I make no promises.  
  
See ya next week. 


	14. The battle is near

Disclaimer: They are not mine (I wish they were). Don't sue.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi rated R.  
  
Summary: CHAPTER 14 UP. (yaoi: SxS beware). Balamb Garden is a knights' school. Seifer Almasy is one of those knights. Being the personal guard of Sullen, the most good-looking and greatest wizard, he is sent to find out why Galbadian army has attacked Dollet. Does Sorceress Edea have something to do with it?! And why does Elder Guardian of Time refuse to show in the Union council?!  
  
Sons of Elder Guardians  
  
By Azure Knight   
  
Chapter 14: The battle is near...  
  
Squall was sitting in a dark, empty room. The host: Lord Allendia had led him there alone. He was Lord Sullen's most loyal mage and he had been the one capturing them. There was no way they could escape from there.  
  
What appeared an eternity later, the iron door in front of him opened and two knights entered. They politely asked him to follow them. They knew who he was and they didn't dare to be less respectful to him than what they were to their masters. Of course Squall didn't want to get the men into trouble so he didn't try to do anything else than to obey him. Besides he was still hoping he could convince Lord Allendia to help him by showing him who was right. But before he would confirm the safety and well being of his companions.  
  
He was led to a rich room which had a few candles lighted. The tall man with long, black hair and brown eyes was in the center of the room sited in a lazy chair. Many other figures stood in the dark, and although Squall couldn't see them, he sensed strong magic in them, being that they could only be mages.  
  
It was that visible mage that addressed to him.  
  
"Elder Squall, second prince of Esthar. Son of Laguna Loire of Esthar and Elder Guardian of Time: Queen Raine. Am I right?" Squall nodded.  
  
"And you are Lord Allendia, lord of the higher lands of Galbadia." The man smirked.  
  
"You know me. Good!" He said and rose. "You know, you are very beautiful for an half human." He stated nearing Squall, and then extending a hand he gently stroked his cheek. Leaning to him he whispered in his ear.  
  
"You can even surpass Lord Sullen in that aspect." He then stepped back and looking at two other knights that were also in the shadows, ordered them.  
  
"Take him to my quarters!" Squall's eyes widened and he was about to protest when they grabbed his arms and took him from there, but not without noting movements on the shadowed mages.  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
His stomach grumbled again. He had been left without food. The only thing he had to eat was the moldy bread Sullen had sent him. He looked at it twice before he decided to eat it. If it had poison than at least he wouldn't die from hunger.  
  
Seifer unwrapped the bread and was about to eat it when he saw something in the scarf that grabbed his curiosity. The silk scarf was red outside and dark blue inside what meant he was made of two parts of tissue. On one extremity the silk thread that united the two tissues was slightly unsewed.  
  
Acting on pure instinct, Seifer unstitched the rest, finding inside, between the two tissues of the scarf, another one also red with magical writing in it.  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
Allendia's quarters resembled immensely Sullen's. They were opulent and very colorful and Squall had finally arrived to there. He had been trying to pry informations about his companions from the knights guiding him but they kept quiet. Squall was then thrown into the illuminated bedroom. He was then locked there. He sighed in despair, fell to the carpeted floor and started crying. A few seconds later Allendia entered accompanied by a tall figure covered by a black cape. They closed the door.  
  
As soon as they entered, Squall wiped the tears with the back of his hand and looked at them with a challenging face. Allendia smiled at him and said.  
  
"He really has a strong will, hasn't he?!" The cloaked person then lowered the cape hood, reveling shiny, curled, blond hair and piercing black eyes in a porcelain face.  
  
"Sullen!" Squall exclaimed. Sullen smiled at Squall and then asked Allendia, looking at him with a smirk on his lips.  
  
"So he surpasses me, does he?!" Allendia blushed hard, embarrassed.  
  
"You heard,..." he said. Sullen laughed. Squall looked at one and at the other confused. Sullen then turned to Squall with a serious expression and spoke, bowing slightly.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for not giving more consideration at your words at the palace. If it weren't for Seifer I would certainly give you to the women pretending to be my mother. Before anything I wanted to tell you that I've reflected on your words and my mother's later behavior. I've concluded what you already had been trying to tell me. My final confirmation was when I caught my mother with the keystone already after our incident. It was then I stayed sure you were right. That isn't my mother. My mother doesn't need the Keystone to use the Space key; besides how could she have the Keystone when our enemies had stolen it? That definitely opened my eyes. I was forced to see what I didn't want to see. I apologize one more time and came to tell you I'm on you're side and here to help stopping this war and expel that women from my mother's body. I already have a plan for that but I'll need your father and your mother's help, Squall."  
  
Squall looked at him surprised and when realization hit him he smiled widely. But then as instantly he became serious.  
  
"How do I know this isn't a trap to get my mother and my father?" he asked. Sullen smiled sadly.  
  
"You'll have to trust me." He said. Squall turned his back on them.  
  
"I want to, besides it isn't like I have much choice, anyways. I'll trust you." Allendia smiled.  
  
"So, care to share your plan with us, Sullen?" he said. Apparently he knew of everything.  
  
"Okay. Is there somewhere to sit? I also need papyrus and ink. Some food and honine would be nice too, and bring some juice for Squall he's too young to drink honine. Squall made a face. He now knew how Lake must feel.  
  
Allendia left to provide the things leaving Squall and Sullen alone.  
  
"Now, I'll need your mother's powers. I'll also need your abilities, Squall. What can you do?" Sullen asked.  
  
"Well, I can handle a gunblade pretty well. I almost beat Seifer in Esthar! By the way, what will happen to Seifer?" the brunette asked preoccupied. Sullen smiled sarcastically.  
  
"I wonder what happened between you two, behind my back." Squall blushed and said sadly.  
  
"I didn't mean anything to happen. Hyne knows that I tried to erase these feelings from my heart as well as push Seifer away from me. I didn't mean to disrespect you or make you unhappy. Anyway, I don't believe that Seifer will want to stay with me. He's your knight and he cares for you deeply. In the end he'll always return to you." Squall said sadly while Sullen's sarcastic smile didn't falter a bit.  
  
"You are so beautiful, strong, powerful, honored, noble, caring for your people. Compassionate with only good intensions and good feelings in your heart. Always disposable to help. I've always wanted to be like you. Your people love you and respect you so much. Even my father has faith in your government of the Union once you get elected. How could Seifer- No. What you're doing now is another proof. Seifer will return to you and I..., well I..., I admire you grandly." Sullen laughed bitterly.  
  
"You are right, but you are also wrong". He said smiling sadly. "For I see in you all those qualities you appoint me and many more. And if you are right when you say I have good feelings in my heart for I love and adore you because you're the brother I've always wanted to have and want I to protect you will all my strength." He said stroking lovingly Squall's cheek. Then he rose and turned his back on him, continuing.  
  
"You are also wrong when you say I only have good feelings in my heart because at the same time, I hate and loathe you for steeling Seifer and turn him against me." Sullen said turning again, this time to look at Squall with such a hateful face that contorted his beauty and made Squall flinch.  
  
"I also hate your beauty and kindness, Squall. And know that when I think of this, all I want to do is kill you with my own bare hands and make you suffer as much as I'm hurting right now!!" At the end of these words Sullen was on the verge of tears with his fists so clenched the nails were going to leave purple marks on his skin. But he continued speaking.  
  
"As much as I'd like to believe in your words that in the end Seifer will return to me, I know they aren't true, because it was for you he risked is life not because it was his job but because he loved you enough to discharge his existence. You say I'm powerful but I have no power against that love. And I'm no villain to say that if I can't have Seifer, then nobody will. I wish his happiness as much as I wish my own. And if staying with you fulfills that happiness then I have only one thing to tell you: don't you ever push him away or deny him the love you feel for him or else you'll have an enemy in me." Squall was looking sadly at the floor. Sullen sat down and grabbed Squall's chin making the brunette look at him. Gray eyes met black ones.  
  
"You heard?!" Squall nodded. Sullen smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about me, little brother." He said, " Even if I'd like to say I'll never recover, I know that there's nothing time won't heal. Besides I'm young, beautiful, powerful, sensual. I'll find someone sooner or later. Maybe someone even better than Seifer, who knows?" He smirked at Squall who smiled. Then Sullen turned serious again.  
  
"Just grant me a wish. Let me train you and make of you a great sorcerer." Squall smiled and bowed his head.  
  
"It would be an honor, Master Sullen." He said.  
  
"Don't call me Master," Sullen replied frowning "you make me feel old. Call me...Sullen or cousin or brother. Even if we're not real brothers, we both have the same rare blood of the Elders. Being that the reason why you're enchanting."  
  
"Alright, brother. I presume you have an escape plan for Seifer?" Sullen smiled.  
  
"Isn't love beautiful?" he mused, "Yes. He'll be fine, trust me. It's all part of my brilliant plan. By this hour Seifer will be already with my aiding tools. Don't worry about him. Worry about your training which starts now. So tell me, what can you magically do?"  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
Carefully seeing if nobody was spying onto his cell, Seifer read what the piece of tissue said.  
  
# Seifer, inside the bread is a magical key, which will open all the locks that will face you through life including the one of your wrists in your decapitation day in two weeks.  
  
Free yourself on the platform when you see me raise a white scarf, cause chaos within my mother's knights and run away from there. Don't worry with the rest. I'll take care of it.  
  
Be well and don't worry about your prince either because he's safe.  
  
Sullen #  
  
Seifer smiled sadly and parting the bread in two, found the small silver key. Guarding it in a safe place - you really don't want to know where - he started to eat the bread pieces with the happiness of who had been given a great feast. And he had indeed. Sullen on their side was the best thing that could ever have happened. It meant that his prince was indeed safe because Sullen had more loyal friends than the Elder Queen in charge. It also meant that this war could be stopped and that Sullen wasn't that furious with him, though he knew he was going to be unemployed once this was over.  
  
"Ah! Who cares!" he said. That was nothing to who, a few minutes before, had been expecting death. And besides he could always go find a job in Esthar. He knew a certain prince who needed a knight. He grinned. And then a thought crossed his mind dissolving the grin. Squall wasn't a prince anymore. He was an Elder. Sullen wouldn't let Squall stay in Esthar. He would stay with his cousin or be sent to his mother in Island Closest to Hell. Besides he had his tutor and the human-bird girl. He wouldn't need him and further more, he didn't want him. He had left that very clear in Esthar.  
  
But, his beautiful face had erased that from his mind as soon as he had seen him and he had done that nonsense of attacking Sullen, condemning himself to death. He smiled remembering Squall's shocked face. He hadn't expected such a proof of loyalty towards him from Seifer. Hell, he, Seifer Almasy, hadn't expected such a stupidity from himself. Risking his high position, his great life quality. He had what everyone else desired: the most beautiful sorcerer was his lover, he had the finest clothes, fastest horses, the strongest and most modern weapons and could eat and drink like a king. He had everything, everything but Squall. Thinking further, he realized that none of that had really mattered if he saw Squall in the steak like traitorous sorcerers were. He couldn't have supported that when he knew he could have had stopped it. Definitely, a thousand deaths couldn't equalize the pain he would feel seeing Squall's silky hair and ivory skin burnt to ashes, as not to speak of the Squall's screams of agony while suffering such an end. He had made the right choice. Besides he could always return to Balamb and help his father in their lands, that is, if Sullen gave them back to them as soon as they won this war against... well, now he didn't know exactly what was happening but he trusted Squall and Sullen and if they were together in this, they would win. Who could win two elders?!  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
"On the scheduled day, you'll go to Deling's palace so we can stop this invasion and save my mother. Meanwhile, you stay here with Allendia, he'll take care of you." Allendia nodded smiling. Then he rang a little bell and a knight and a servant entered.  
  
"You called milord?" The knight asked.  
  
"Yes, this is Elder Squall, the one I was talking about." Both smiled and bowed.  
  
"Elder Squall, these are sir Fersil and Vel. They both are aware of the situation and are of my entire trust. They're here to serve you in anything you need. Talk to no one else besides them." Squall nodded and rising bowed to them in gratitude and then to Allendia.  
  
"Thank you, lord Allendia." Allendia smiled and said.  
  
"Sir Fersil will be in charge of not letting you escape on the outsider's eyes. He'll secure your safety from Tellian's followers to the insider eyes. He will follow you to everywhere and protect you. Your guards will be released as so they can go to your mother and father and deliver the messages Sullen has written. We'll make it as if they managed to escape." Squall nodded.  
  
"Please Vel, take Squall to his quarters." Allendia said. The servant nodded and smiling said.  
  
"Please, milord. Follow me." Squall nodded and before turning bowed once more to Sullen.  
  
"Thank you, once again, cousin. For your help and understanding."  
  
"Go in peace, little brother." And then Squall smiled and followed the coffee colored knight and the servant through secret passages that would lead to his quarters.  
  
"Allendia, take good care of him and teach him how to control his powers."  
  
"Don't worry. Everything will be fine, my friend." Allendia assured with a smile.  
  
"Teach him also a few healing spells and elemental attack ones, so he can defend himself. Protect, Shell, Meltdown, Dispel and Aura. Also Ultima if he manages. Teach him how to ride a dragon and some summoning basics. And please dress him like a mage. I hate him looking like a knight."  
  
"You do realize that you ask the impossible for the two weeks you give? The boy doesn't even know how to swing a wand!"  
  
"Once he controls his powers, you'll see how quickly he learns."  
  
"Hope so. And you? Will you be okay?"  
  
"Yes, though I have to be very careful. I can't give Ultimecia or her followers any clue I'm not by her side anymore."  
  
"I was talking about Seifer."  
  
"I'll be fine, eventually. Besides I have Olian."  
  
"Yes, he was always jealous of Seifer, you know?"  
  
"Yes, now I know. It's amazing I had only eyes for Seifer and I forgot to look around myself."  
  
"You're going to help Seifer winning the boy's heart, aren't you?" Sullen smiled at Allendia who arched his eyes.  
  
"Yes. I can't see Seifer suffering. I still like him too much. I want him to be happy." Allendia rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're too good for your own good." He commented. "Be careful, okay?"  
  
"I will. Thanks for everything, Allendia. See you in two weeks. Take care." They hugged and Sullen covered himself again. He headed for his dragon waiting in the balcony and waving at his black haired friend, took off, to Deling.  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
End of chapter 14  
  
To Redrum and Squall Morpheus Leonhart. Thank you for your reviews. Here is the chapter I promised. Well you'll have to wait until next week to chapter 15 and maybe epilogue. Sorry. Anyway I'll try to get at least one chapter posted every week. Besides this was rather a large chapter. 


	15. Grand Finale

Disclaimer: They are not mine (I wish they were). Don't sue.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi rated R.  
  
Summary: CHAPTER 15 UP. End is near. (yaoi: SxS beware). Balamb Garden is a knights' school. Seifer Almasy is one of those knights. Being the personal guard of Sullen, the most good-looking and greatest wizard, he is sent to find out why Galbadian army has attacked Dollet. Does Sorceress Edea have something to do with it? And why does Elder Guardian of Time refuse to show in the Union council?  
  
Sons of Elder Guardians  
  
By Azure Knight   
  
Chapter 15: Grand Finale  
  
The two weeks had finally been over. Sullen had manage to hide Squall in Allendia's palace without the knowing of the Queen Elder or better Ultimecia. He had also managed to get everything prepared for tomorrow's events.  
  
With his birthday, as a present, Seifer would be decapitated and after that Tellian would give the signal to all the troops march to the battlefield: Centra. But if his plan worked, that signal wouldn't be given nor Seifer would die.  
  
He had accomplished to get inside the Laguna Loire, Elder Queen of Time and her apprentice Ellone also without the knowing of his mother. Raine was indeed a beautiful woman and because of her powers she continued looking young showing how look alike she was with her son. She was a kind woman and treated Sullen with the utmost respect, consideration and love. She said she longed to see him as well as her son who she had been separated when he was still very little.  
  
"In the time I was very young. Getting an apprentice girl had been my goal, not fall in love or have a child of my own. I decided that his father would take good care of him and he would be happier in a palace with children of his age and many color and love. My castle is dark and he would feel lonely because nor me or Ellone would have had time to play or spend with him." She affirmed sadly.  
  
"Not even once I forgot about Squall or let him forget about me. I never hide him the truth of what he was. Surprisingly, he understood and never held me rancor for what I did. I love him even more for the boy he has become. I never had time to come here and see you too, but I always heard you were a fine Sorcerer and man. I can see that now with my own eyes. Know that I'll support your candidature to leader of the Union once this is over." She completed.  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
It was near midnight and Sullen was thinking all this in his bed. Being the leader had been his dream since childhood, and still, even so, he kind of felt he needed to get mentally ready for that, if nothing else, because his first leadership proof would be the day after 's confront. One thing that had been worrying him was that Squall hadn't arrived yet. Allendia had said Squall needed sometime alone to get ready. He could understand that, but he just hoped he would be there on schedule and wouldn't get caught.  
  
A knock on his bedroom door awaked him from his reverie.  
  
"Come on in." the door opened slightly and Olian peeked through it a little nervous. Sullen immediately expected the worst.  
  
"What happened Olian? Something wrong with tomorrow's events?" Olian smiled and shacked his head in a negative signal. Sullen let go of the breath he had been holding. He proceeded to the room cautiously; even his light brown wings flickered in nervousness. Sullen sitting in his bed looked at him with an interrogative face as if saying 'What's the matter then?' He looked absolutely marvelous with his shining blond hair cascading along his back and pooling in the black sheets of his bed and his black eyes reflecting the full moon rays. Olian sighed and sat in a chair, his wings folded.  
  
"It's just that..."he said after a relatively long silence "...tomorrow we don't know what's going to happen, and it will be certainly the end to many of us, well...what I wanted to say is this: don't think that just because Seifer didn't love you than nobody does, I mean, will. You know, here are many people out there who only dream about a closeness with you like the one Seifer had, and---"  
  
Sullen smirked and said, interrupting him "Only out there? What about in here?" he asked looking at Olian who was caught off guard and coughed embarrassed. Sullen smiled sweetly and rose from the bed. "I know what you want to tell me and though I'm not able to say it back to you, yet, I would love you'd help me to forget about Seifer and learn how to love you the way you deserve and the way you love me."  
  
Olian smiled though his cheeks presented a light shade of red. "I will." he said firmly nodding. At the same time he rose from the chair, standing very close to Sullen. Stroking his cheek, he whispered, looking straight at the blonde's eyes.  
  
"You are so beautiful. I love you so much!"  
  
Sullen smiled sadly and whispered back "I'm sorry. I know now what you've suffered all this time. I have been selfish, only thinking about me. But I'll make it up to you, Olian, I promise." And with this he pulled the human bird's chin and pressed his lips against his, kissing him softly. A few moments later, Sullen was guiding them to his bed.  
  
Behind them shining through the open window, the white moon blessed their union.  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
And tomorrow is today. The decisive day had finally arrived. Seifer was handcuffed with metal chains and guided to the palace's square, which had two entries. On the center of it, in a platform, the guillotine was already ready. A coffin was by the corner. Seifer thought the coffin was too small for him, then he remembered that he was to be put there without his head. Behind the platform a huge burning stake stood with firewood at its base. It could only be for a mage's death.  
  
On the square various knights also stood, as well as common people and merchants who came to see the show. When he entered the square surrounded by guards the people laughed at him and threw him rotten food. They loved their beautiful sorcerer Sullen and whoever put his life in danger deserved tortuous death.  
  
When Seifer reached the center of the square, he looked at the tribune in front of him. There stood all the sorcerers and sorceresses as well as the greatest knights (who admired Seifer and were extremely unhappy with all the situation) and Sullen's guards. Sullen himself sat there dressed in a red outfit with a huge ruby embedded in gold holding his cape. He wasn't hearing his pointy hat but a golden tiara also with inlaid rubies. He was beautiful and looked angry with Seifer but the knight knew better. In his right hand he had his wand and in the other the staff. As accord, when he gave the sigh, Seifer would relieve himself from his bonds and bring tumult within the square as well as run to safety.  
  
Seifer climbed the platform and the executioner covered his head. Tellian rose in the tribune and spoke. "Today is a very special day. Besides being my son's birthday is also the day our armies have been expecting, for today shall we march to defeat the evil in our lands, the evil that is my sister, Elder Queen of Time."  
  
All the people clapped, some of them with conviction, the biggest part pretending it. After the applauses subsided the Elder continued.  
  
"As a birthday gift, my son asked me the head of his traitorous knight, one of the wolves between us, lambs: Seifer Almasy of Balamb." the crowd booed and Tellian continued "He's being accused of high treason by endangering my dear son's life in order to allow my also traitorous nephew's escape, son of my sister Raine and the king of Esthar, Laguna Loire." All the people present, except the knights who had been present during Squall's escape, looked around to the others taken aback. So the boy did exist and had human royal blood as well. Indifferent to the surprised people, Tellian continued her speech.  
  
"My son," she spoke now directly to Sullen but with artificial sweetness and love. "Your gift is on the square." She said pointing to Seifer. Sullen just smiled at her. However her act hadn't finished yet. "But I have another present for you, my son. One you aren't expecting." She smiled and Sullen arched an eyebrow interested but also apprehensive, though he didn't show it. He had a bad feeling about this.  
  
"Bring him and get the torches!" Seifer the looked at the second entrance and he panicked.  
  
Lying unconscious in a wooden platform carried by knights with torches and dressed in a simple white tunic with his silky hair as disheveled as ever, Squall entered in the square and was carried to the burning stake. All people were silent and shocked. She was going to burn an Elder. Rage burst from Seifer's inside and he looked at Sullen angry. Then he noticed that Sullen looked bewildered as well. He hadn't been expecting it and didn't know what to do. Tellian interpreted her son's shock as blissful shock.  
  
Laguna and Raine as well as Ellone who were disguised in the middle of the crowd also didn't know what to do. They wanted to save their son but didn't want to endanger the plan that would resolve this conflict. They looked at Sullen asking but he didn't have an answer. While they hesitated Squall was being tied to the stake. When they had finished, Tellian smirked and then replacing her lovely features by evil ones, ordered loudly.  
  
"Scorch him!" Then to everyone's surprise and sorrow for Squall looked more like an angel than a devil, many averted their eyes when the fire started to grow.  
  
Seifer never one to think too much on the consequences, released himself while some looked shocked at the beautiful unconscious Elder in the middle of the fire and others had their eyes closed. With an supernatural strength and bare handed he knocked out several knights and reached half distance from the stake before being seized again, as well as Elder Time and Laguna who acted as soon as the fire was started. Their appearance brought a happy surprise to Tellian (Ultimecia) who didn't know how they had entered but didn't find that very important, now that her knights had captured them.  
  
Meanwhile, awakened perhaps by the smoke or the sudden heat of the fire, which was still far from his feet, fortunately, Squall looked at Sullen in panic. Then turning his head to Seifer and his parents he smiled sadly as if apologizing. Tears started to flood from his eyes (from his sadness or the smoke nobody could tell), but obviously they were transformed in vapor by the fire as soon as they stood close enough to it.  
  
At the same time, Seifer was carried to the guillotine, not without resistance and many cries of rage, succeeding in free himself for a little while only to be grabbed by many more hands and forced onto the engine where his head would be chopped out.  
  
Sullen, Allendia and the other Sorcerers loyal to them were about to act when from the high places of the tribune and from the up balcony facing the square, arrows started to fly. Soon after the sound of swords clashing was heard.  
  
Seifer's eyes widened when he also heard the horns. It couldn't be. But then there she was. Quistis and the Balamb knights were fighting Tellian's guards and knights from the up balcony. Down, on the left side of the square, his father's knights covered with long capes with his brother commanding them had exposed themselves and were fighting trying to release Laguna and Raine as well as their attendants. The same were doing the Trabian knights and the Shumis. His father tried to run to him to release him, but unsuccessfully because he was still too far from the center of the square and had many guards between him and his son.  
  
Soon they started to hear someone trying to break the palace's doors with a battering -ram and someone screamed.  
  
"The Esthar army!!!"  
  
This had been part of the plan. Esthar's army had been hiding in the Galbadian mountains near Deling (Allendia's lands and courtesy) and had finally arrived the palace's gates.  
  
Tellian's soldiers being demoralized and surprised by Seifer's allies hadn't been prepared and even if they were a bigger number, that wasn't giving them benefit in the battle being it equilibrated. The balance pended to the rebels side when Esthar army finally managed to enter through the palace's gates, commanded by Squall's guards and going to help the Balamb knights and the Almasy's friends.  
  
Soon Seifer was being freed from the harmful thing by his allies with his head safety positioned between his shoulders, thanks to Irvine who had carved an arrow in the heart or head of every person who tried to trigger the guillotine's blade to kill the blond.  
  
He quickly ran to Squall who had been trying to free himself since he couldn't extinguish the fire with magic because he had been cast a silence spell. When his mother finally got free herself, she cast a waterga that put out the fire, followed by a dispel. Then Seifer was able to untie the elder, holding him in his arms.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked looking at Squall's eyes. His porcelain face was a little pitch black but he was still as beautiful as always.  
  
Squall nodded "yes, thank you." He said and hugged Seifer once more finding comfort in his strong arms. Seifer smiled giving a small kiss to Squall's hair. A few seconds later, the brunette's mother arrived at the place. Squall disentangled from Seifer and held onto his mother.  
  
"My son!" she cried happily. "Mother..." Seifer smiled. And then he was also pulled into his brother and father's arms. Raijin and Fuujin weren't far behind.  
  
"You didn't think we would just watch you be killed and do nothing, did you?" Zell said. Seifer laughed and ruffled Zell's hair. "Thank Irvine for me." He said. "I will..." Zell answered and then looked meaningfully into Squall's direction that was being checked out for injuries by Flora while Sephiroth scolded him on his lack of care.  
  
"You really like him, don't you?" he whispered in Seifer's ear. His father laughed at the question. The answer was pretty obvious.  
  
"What's with all the Trabians and Shumis, dad?" his oldest son asked so he could change the subject.  
  
"A few friends I made in my trips." His father answered smiling, and then he whispered, "He is lovely, you know? Have you proposed yet?" And this time Seifer really blushed. "Father!" His two siblings chuckled.  
  
Quistis appeared there then with some other knights from Balamb Garden.  
  
"I'm glad you're safe, Seifer." She said.  
  
"Thanks Quisty!"  
  
"Don't mention it. You'll be always one of us, no matter what you do. This is our way of apologize for what we did to you in the past."  
  
"Why thank you, Quisty." Seifer said, his usual smirk in his face.  
  
"That doesn't mean we started to like you. It's just that since she arrested your father, we were having second thoughts about trusting Elder Tellian. Your father has always been a good and fair man." Xu, who had been behind her, said. Mr. Almasy smirked (very similar to his older son) and said.  
  
"Why Xu, I didn't know you feel that way for me. I am searching for a wife, you know? Would you like to candidate to the place?" Xu glared at him and humphed, leaving the place murmuring something like 'as son as father!'. The others laughed.  
  
Laguna chose exactly that time to approach them. Quistis and the Balamb knights bowed and took the opportunity to leave and take care of the injured ones.  
  
Laguna nodded at them and then grinned at Seifer. "Thank you, my boy. Once again you've showed your value." He said smiling. He was about to say something else but Squall appeared in that instant.  
  
"Ellone, Mom and I are going to go after Tellian. End this once and for all. Besides Sullen might want or need our help. See you later father. Thank you for your help Sir Almasy" Seifer's father smiled at the boy, nodding, "Sir Zell." Zell smiled as well. "Seifer...I own you my life. Thank you."  
  
He bowed. "We shall go now." He turned to leave but Seifer grabbed his arm. "Are you sure you are in proper conditions?" Squall turned to him and nodded. Seifer sighed.  
  
"You'll need a guide to go through the palace. I'll go with you." Squall nodded. Zell and the older Almasy looked at each other smirking.  
  
ººººººººº  
  
[Meanwhile in Tellian's quarters.]  
  
"How could have this happened? How did they enter? How dare they being against me and disobey me?!" Tellian asked with a high-pitched voice.  
  
Sullen and some other sorcerers had been there with her more to her protection than anything else.  
  
"Many mages died protecting you, today." He said to her.  
  
"Think I care about them?! They are only here to protect me." This shocked all the mages in the room excluding the ones that shared Sullen's thoughts.  
  
"Of course mother. What I meant is that we aren't going to be able to stop them for ever." Sullen said calmly. His plan couldn't have worked better. Yes, he had been frightened when things went wrong out there, but then everything had become right. Thank Hyne Seifer had good friends. Now he would continue with his plan. Get the space key out of Ultimecia's hands.  
  
"You're right, my son. We should get out of here!" Sullen nodded. "You're right mother." He agreed. The other mages nodded. They didn't want to die.  
  
"But how?" Tellian asked. "All the exits are in the power of the traitors as well as the dragons." Sullen made a false innocent look.  
  
"Why, mother use the space key." He said. And Allendia agreed.  
  
"Of course, milady. Use it, please!" He said entering Sullen's game. They both knew she could only use the key with the help of the keystone. And of course she couldn't do it in front of all the other mages. It would be too suspicious and they might start wondering. She couldn't afford to lose any more followers. To use its power without endanger herself she had to give it to the only one who could do it without the keystone. Sullen.  
  
She was hesitating, probably thinking of this. On one hand she didn't want to give the key to another. On the other, she had to get out of there and had not any other option. Finally the circumstances and the pressure of the situation made her decision, when Esthar knights started trying to open the door.  
  
"I'm too tired and shacked with all this to use it. It requires a lot of energy and concentration to transport all of us. My son, would you please?" She said giving the Space key to Sullen who after receiving it, gave the signal to his loyal mages who grabbed Tellian and pointed their wands to her followers. The other mages were too surprised to act anyway.  
  
"This woman who stands here isn't my mother. She's a sorceress from the future, trying to take control of our world: time and space. She's a parasite who apprehended my mother's body taking advantage of her weakness at the time. The proof is that Elder Guardians never but never let others use their keys unless they are totally incapable of doing it, not because they feel tired." The younger elder in the room said.  
  
All the other mages stayed shocked, a few still unbelieving Sullen's words. Either way, none of them did anything. Most of them because they trusted Sullen more than anyone else. He was the one to take care of things when they went wrong and he was the one who cared for them. They had no reason to distrust him and were his words against his mother's. Sullen was also the one who knew Tellian more than anyone else so he would be the one to notice a difference in her as such.  
  
But then a Flare spell from the corner was aimed at Sullen. It was Olian's fast response who saved him by casting a reflect shield to defend the blonde.  
  
The flare headed against the reflect shield and returned to who had cast it, Ultimecia's counselor. The poor man was fast consumed by the flames of the lava and fell flat on the floor with a nauseating smell of burned flesh.  
  
Ultimecia in Tellian's body looked at her dead counselor and then scornfully to Sullen.  
  
"So, you were the inside traitor. I suspected at the beginning but after you condemn your own lover to death, I really discharged that idea. I'll have to give you that. It was a magnificent feat that of your knight's arresting and your cousin's escape." She said.  
  
Seifer looked at Olian and Olian at him. They both started laughing. "Yes, indeed it was. But I have to say, it was all Seifer and Squall's merit." Sullen said.  
  
Abruptly Ultimecia laughed. "You think you've won, don't you?" And then she laughed again "you don't get rid of me that easily." Tellian suddenly fell to the floor and a cold wind blew at the same time Ellone, Squall, Seifer and Raine entered into the room. Quickly Raine said a few strange words, the wind vanished and Sullen shivered.  
  
"Thank you Aunt Raine." He said.  
  
"What was that?" Seifer asked. "She was trying to possess Lord Sullen. Elder of Time cast a repel spell on Ultimecia's spirit so she had to leave us and return to the future, until the spell effects pass." Ellone explained. Sullen and Raine knelt near Tellian who was awakening, her son taking her in his arms. She looked at him and then at her sister not with the cold eyes she had when possessed but with warm ones.  
  
"My son, my sister. I'm so glad you are okay. I tried to resist but then I figured it would be better to just dissolve into her spirit in order to protect my power and knowledge from her, so that she couldn't use them. I had faith in you two. I'm glad I wasn't wrong."  
  
"You did well, my sister. If she had had access to your powers we wouldn't be here by now. You were very courageous and did very well." Raine said with tears in her eyes. "I'm glad you're okay and back to us. Now, you must rest."  
  
"Aunt Raine's right, mother. You should rest. Let everything up to us." Sullen said. Then he left the room with his aunt and cousin as well as Seifer, Olian and Ellone, joining Squall's guards on the corridor, leaving the real Elder Tellian in the good hands of Aerith and Allendia.  
  
"We have to pursue Ultimecia or she'll be back." The blond elder said.  
  
"You are right. She must've returned to her castle in the future." Ellone said.  
  
"Very well. We shall go meet her there and defeat her definitively. Can you take us there, aunt Raine?"  
  
"Yes, I think I can transport a few people. Maybe three, four at maximum." She said.  
  
"Okay. Seifer, Olian you come with me." The two nodded. "Squall you too. We'll probably need your time power to establish a link with your mother, so we can return. Go ready yourselves we leave in ten minutes. Is that okay to you aunt Raine." She and Squall nodded. And then they all went to prepare themselves.  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
Ten minutes later they were ready to leave. With the best weapons and their spirit refreshed and ready.  
  
"Now, don't forget. To return follow Squall's spirit. Don't matter how far you are from him; just try to use your instincts to find his spirit." Olian nodded not really certain what that meant. Seifer smirked and asked Squall.  
  
"You have a spirit?" Squall glared at him. "So funny!" he said.  
  
"Just trying to lighten the mood." Sullen arched his eyebrows at the exchange.  
  
"Let's go!" he said. Raine then used the time key following the time waves provoked by Ultimecia's spirit.  
  
"Good luck..."She whispered when they vanished.  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
//Sullen//  
  
We got to the castle with difficulty for we had to fight many things that Ultimecia put in our way to stop us. We left Squall out of the fights because his knowledge in magic was too weak to give any advantage and he had no weapon to defend himself (he was continually saying he should have brought Lionheart whatever that was). Of course this saddened him a bit, but there was no other option. He was very frail; he needed to be protected even although his curing abilities were very useful when we were a little more hurt. Allendia had taught him well, he just needed practice.  
  
The fact is that when we arrived at Ultimecia's throne room in the castle, we were pretty much tired. However, we couldn't go back then. And so we prepared ourselves for the last battle and entered to face the future sorceress.  
  
She cursed us and attacked.  
  
The first Ultimecia we fought was relatively easy to defeat. Too easy. A meltdown and a few high-class spells easily made by Olian or me with Seifer's mighty gunblade attacks helping (him showing why he was considered the best knight of the new generation) were enough.  
  
When we had her almost defeated, Ultimecia decided to summon Griever and then things got really ugly. We managed to survive thanks to Seifer's limit breaks and my own summons but at a high cost. In his last attack before defeat, Griever stroke Seifer hard throwing him to one side, leaving him unconscious, and Hyperion to the other side. Immediately Squall took his place.  
  
By the time Ultimecia fused with Griever, Squall was the only one still fresh, with Seifer knocked out for good and Olian and me close to it with few energy left to keep standing.  
  
It's amazing how we kept up so long considering our state, but it was, surprisingly to me, mainly because of Squall. My cousin, being a beginner with magic, cast the most strange and unlikely spells for the situation. It was clear that Ultimecia wasn't expecting such spells and hadn't been prepared for them or their intensity, due to my cousin's amazing power. That gave us time to regain some energy.  
  
With time, however, even my cousin started to grow tired, as well as we did again, and even if Ultimecia was a little bit weaker, she was far from defeated. I started to lose hope in victory. It was fantastic how strong the sorceress and her summon were to be able to, together, win over two sons of Elder Guardians accompanied by their guards, I thought.  
  
And then I can say that bringing Squall with us was what made us win this battle. My cousin has an incredible will, which no power can surpass.  
  
Surprising us again, with an imaginable strength and resolution he resuscitated from his almost dead state and appeared one more time to steel the victory from Ultimecia's clenched fingers. Running, he went to grab Seifer's gunblade, making a, what he called, 'Renzokuken', and I stayed stupefied with the spectacle of movements and amount of damage that thing made. He was as frightening with a gunblade in his hands as Seifer, if not more, showing that maybe the blond had a little bit of competition on that 'best of his generation' title.  
  
That made the hope reborn in me and I cast him a curaga, while next Olian cast him an aura.  
  
A few Renzokukens later, Ultimecia had fallen and was defeated at our feet. All that thanks to Squall. We would never have done it without him.  
  
Olian bowed to Squall and so did I. He was the strongest of us, maybe he wasn't as good in magic as I was yet, but with proper training, he would definitely be the best Sorcerer of all and damn me if I won't make of him that. I took a mental note to never let him neglect his knight training. I will never laugh again at a mage who has such an ability as to know how to grab and use a gunblade or another knights' weapon.  
  
Squall looked at me with a tired face and I hugged him while Olian carried the still unconscious Seifer.  
  
"Take us home." I said. He smiled and closed his eyes. Moments later I felt the electricity that had guided in the way here, now pull us back. Suddenly all was darkness.  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
End of chapter 15  
  
To Redrum and Squall Morpheus Leonhart. Thank you for your reviews. Just more the Epilogue (which is huge) and it's over. See ya next week. 


	16. the end

Disclaimer: They are not mine (I wish they were). Don't sue.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi rated R.  
  
Summary: Complete. (yaoi: SxS beware). Balamb Garden is a knights' school. Seifer Almasy is one of those knights. Being the personal guard of Sullen, the most good-looking and greatest wizard, he is sent to find out why Galbadian army has attacked Dollet. Does Sorceress Edea have something to do with it? And why does Elder Guardian of Time refuse to show in the Union council?  
  
This epilogue had an NC-17 version on my site. If you like and are allowed to read, go there. The url is in my profile page.  
  
ISons of Elder Guardians/I  
  
By Azure Knight   
  
Epilogue  
  
I awakened in a long desert with sand and sandy wind surrounding me from everywhere. I wondered where I was, I wondered if we had won. What happened to Sullen? To Olian? To my beloved Squall? I don't know why but it came to my mind the day of the picnic in Great Salt Lake. Squall with my hat in his head picking blueberries in the water. I smiled. Oh yes, if I was dead then I had died happy. If I would die in this land of doom, then I would die happy too, thinking of my Squall. Suddenly I felt an urge to look at the blue sky and I saw far, far away something that caught my attention. A bird maybe. No, not a bird. A dragon. It was a dragon being rode by someone. A mage. I ran in the direction the dragon had taken.  
  
I ran and ran and ran for minutes, maybe hours. Sometimes I stumbled in the sand, swallowing some of it. And then with the exhaustion and the heat of the place I started to see things, mirages and despair came upon me. But I kept walking.  
  
A few dunes and some yards of sand later I saw another mirage or maybe it wasn't. It was a huge structure made of stone, metal and iron bars. I reached for the gates and found out that indeed it wasn't a mirage. It was a tomb of some sort. In front of me I had a vast stone staircase and on top of it there it was. The dragon and the mage. From where I stood I could only see that he wore a black cape with silver hemmed in strange designs, a black matching pointy hat on top of his head and cascading from under it, reaching the mage's waist, long waves of shining unruly auburn hair. The sun cast on it reflects of gold. Because he was praying with his back to me I couldn't see his face  
  
I started climbing the stairs and when I had finished the first flight of it, the mage stood and stirred.  
  
"What are you doing here?" a soft voice said in my head. I startled a little before I noticed it had been the mage who was telepathically speaking to me. Perhaps because I didn't say (or think) a thing, he continued.  
  
"You don't belong here. You are lost aren't you?" He kept his back to me.  
  
"Yes, milord." I said out loud. "I effectively don't know where I am."  
  
"The problem isn't where you are, but in what time you are!" my eyes widened. 'Great' I thought.  
  
Then, from the other side of the tomb, a blond knight appeared. We looked at each other for a few seconds and then we both gaped at the same time. His moves, his posture, and the way he looked at me. His facial structure, the short blond hair, the tanned skin. It was like seeing me in a mirror. However, I noticed that he had a manlier figure and a more serious face. He was clearly older than me and resembled my father a lot, but he was I nonetheless. I was seeing me in the future.  
  
My other self turned to the mage I had no clue who it was yet and spoke something. I had a little perception that the mage answered him but I couldn't hear given the distance. The older me looked at me again and then he turned to the mage one more time speaking to him. I was getting frustrated of their little chat, that I couldn't hear, obviously about me and started to climbing the other six or seven flights of stone stairs. Suddenly the older Seifer raised a hand and spoke.  
  
"Halt! This is a sacred place, you can't climb here!" he said. I glared at him.  
  
"You are there!" I said as a matter of fact and continued climbing. I (the older me) glared at me in return and replied furious.  
  
"Halt, I said. I'm allowed to be here because I'm accompanied by a mage." The mage chuckled. I made as if I hadn't heard my other self's words and continued climbing. I was four flights away from them when old Seifer huffed and mumbled something about disobeying knights. The mage chuckled once more and told him something. He narrowed his eyes dangerously and glared at the mage. Only me to be able to do that to a mage without being already dead with a lightning spell. The mage, however, chuckled even more. And then he spoke in my head again.  
  
"I'll help you going back to the time you belong." I stopped and bowed.  
  
"Thank you, milord. What do I have to do? And what do you want in return for such a service?" Old Seifer looked dangerously with narrowed eyes, but now at me.  
  
"Oh! Come on." I said. "I'm certainly younger than you." The older me looked startled at my comment.  
  
"He has a point." I heard the mage say and exactly as he finished saying it, he had us both stiffen, but from different reasons. My older self looked incredulously to the mage.  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" he said, shocked while I looked stunned to the mage as well. The voice was so look alike Sullen's it frightened but I definitely recalled that Sullen had blond hair, and I certainly remembered another person with that timber of voice that could match those awesome brown locks, a certain young with short auburn hair. It couldn't be. The change had been too great. The pose, the way he held himself. Nonetheless I risked.  
  
"Squall?!" I said with my heart pounding in my ears.  
  
My other self looked at me and the mage turned. He smiled and nodded. I let go of the breath I was holding without knowing. I ran to him, kind of clumsily, and cupped his face in my hands; under the jealous protective glare my older self was giving me.  
  
Squall surpassed Sullen a thousand times in beauty. That porcelain face framed by his auburn hair, those shining gray-blue eyes with, that beautiful smile. And his scent, the scent I loved and worshiped. It was my Squall all right. An even more beautiful Squall, if that was possible.  
  
Suddenly I was pulled back.  
  
"You better go." My other self said grabbing at the same time Squall's waist, possessively. I smirked despite myself. I was such a selfish bastard; tough I might have my reasons.  
  
Squall rolled his eyes and looked at the older me. "I can't believe you're jealous of yourself!" he said not in a bored tone, however, but on an amused one, I'd say. Made me think it wasn't the first time I had that reaction to someone else touching my Squall.  
  
"I'm not jealous!" Older Seifer said. Eh, I was in denial too. "Besides you agreed that a younger--" he was interrupted by a finger in his lips.  
  
"Oh! Shut up, Seifer. I was kidding..." he said smiling sweetly at my other self. Like I could ever resist that smile.  
  
"You were?" Old Seifer replied, making a successful face of a lost puppy. Looked kind of strange on my face, specially an older one. Oh boy, love makes us do such sad figures.  
  
Anyway, Squall looked like he was used to those, for he shook his head although he was smiling. I started to worry. I didn't do those in front of other people, did I?  
  
Squall turned to me. "Please don't tell this adventure of yours to anyone. I'll now take you back." I nodded. He then took a deep breath and whispered a few words I couldn't understand and next a soft lavender light and I felt me floating. "Have a good trip and be patient with me." He told me telepathically, probably so that my other self didn't hear.  
  
Tough I felt myself drifting to unconsciousness; I heard their voices in the tomb.  
  
"Is he gone?!" my baritone voice.  
  
"Hum, hum..." Squall's voice sounding farther away from mine. I was being pulled away from them.  
  
"So...about you being kidding..." Wait a second. Was that my husky voice?!" An urgent scolding followed.  
  
"Not here, Seifer! This is a sacred place!" I was distancing form them, for their voices sounded even more distant than before. Then I grasp the meaning of Squall's words and I grinned.  
  
I heard myself replying, already very low. "Think I care?!" Of course not, eh!  
  
"Seifer!!!" Squall's urgent squeak, my older's evil laughing and then darkness.  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
One week after the events a Council reunion was made and this time all were present. Tellian used it to explain to everyone what had happened, seeing how many still stood clueless. Seifer's family got their lands back; sir Almasy was given the government of Balamb, since Ultimecia had killed the royal family; and Quistis was given the administration of Balamb Garden, now that Cid had retired as well as Edea, taking Allendia her position in Galbadian's government.  
  
Tellian also resigned and elections followed. Sullen was elected, as expected, ruler of the Union by unanimity. Olian and Aeris continued as his guards and counselors, Seifer retired to take care of the administration of his father's goods now that "the man was playing king of Balamb" as he said. The most unexpected was that Sullen chose for his successor and vice- ruler, his cousin Squall Loire, to the surprise of the boy himself. That way Seifer went to Balamb while Squall lived between Delling finishing his train as a sorcerer and Esthar with his family. Sephiroth and Flora continued by his side.  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
[A year later - Esthar]  
  
Seifer had been fumbling with his outfit for his father's marriage. Actually not only his father's marriage for there were two marriages at the same time: the marriage between Elder Queen of Time and King Laguna of Esthar and Elder Queen of Space and King Guillon Almasy of Balamb. The two sisters had decided to marriage at the same day. So it was being given a huge ceremony with party afterwards in Esthar to commemorate.  
  
Everybody would be there. Loire's house, almost all the mages, Almasy's house, Trepe's house, some Shumis and lots of knights and royal families like the Tilmits from Trabia.  
  
Squall and Sullen would also be there. If somebody told him a year ago he would be Sullen's brother, he would have laugh out loud. Life takes strange paths indeed. Seifer had been in his father's lands taking care of them, because his brother Zell had married and had been in honeymoon in the Kinneas' lands. So he had been taking care of everything. He had been invited to join Balamb Garden as commander, many mages had invited him to be their knight, promised him fortunes, fame, lands,...he was the most wanted knight in the whole world. However, the one person he wanted to serve, he hadn't seen him in one year.  
  
Finally, he was ready. It had taken time to dress himself but he was ready.  
  
Almost everyone was already in the Esthar's temple when he arrived, including his father and brother. The temple was decorated in white, yellow and blue.  
  
"Took you time to get here. We could almost mistake you for the bride, Seifer!" his young brother said.  
  
"Very funny, chicken." was Seifer's reply.  
  
"What did you call me?!" his brother said baling his fists before Seifer's smirk.  
  
"Stop it, you two!" the blond groom said. "It's about time you two grow up. You're going have an important brother from now on. Behave!" Zell rolled his eyes. Seifer smirked.  
  
"Okay, okay daddy, don't be nervous. I'm going over there to present my condolences to king Loire.  
  
"Yeah. Why don't you take the chance and ask him Elder Squall's hand?"  
  
"Zell!" King Almasy scolded though Seifer had been already too far to hear his younger brother's comment.  
  
Seifer talked to Laguna, Lake, Sea and Rinoa until the ceremony was about to begin. When the doors started to open he hurried to his place and the wedding started with the march to the altar by both the Queen's.  
  
Both Elder Queens were beautiful. Tellian was dressed in a white and yellow dress while Raine had a blue and white one. Taking them by their arms were their sons.  
  
Sullen, fabulous as ever, was dressed in a gold and blue tunic that left his arms bare and had a large low neck that stood out his visible collarbone and long neck, which was holding a shining golden necklace, with various blue sapphires inlaid in it. On his head he had a similar crown and on all the length of his arms, bracelets with the same design. A simple golden engagement ring on his hand contrasted with the complexity of the other jewels. His long blond hair, curly as ever had been left loose and barely covered his also bare back that the tunic let show. On the edge of his long hair, on his waist, a golden belt held the tunic in place.  
  
Squall had a very similar costume, only the designs of his jewels were a lot simpler and required a much less effort to make. Instead of a crown, Squall had solely a diadem in his forehead with a single sapphire. His arm- bracelets didn't go al his arm from shoulder to hand like Sullen's, appearing only at his wrists. His necklace was as simple as the rest of the jewels with only a sapphire meeting the center of his collarbone. His fingers were bare. The tunic wasn't so scandalous being a little more discreet in it's a little higher neck and making a U on his back and letting only see until the end of his shoulder blades. His belt was a little decayed standing out the graceful and sexy little sway of his hips as he walked. As the rest of his jewelry, the belt was made of white gold. His hair being longer, passing his shoulders by an inch, wasn't as curly as Sullen's, its messy waves being amazingly unruly. So as Sullen sensuality was almost forced, artificial; Squall's was natural, adding to that impression also the dark blue and white gold tunic and brown hair. A full of dark only letting see a little of pail skin between the two.  
  
All stood looking at them as if mesmerized and Seifer watched intently the dark brown haired young. Suddenly he felt jealous that all the others were also admiring Squall's beauty and hotness. He grimaced. In that instant, Squall's eyes darted to him and the younger boy's cheeks tinted a little rose, when he noticed Seifer had been watching him not so happy as the brunette would expect. He lowered his eyes shyly and sadly. He wasn't feeling comfortable on those clothes and seeing Seifer's almost angry face made him wonder why did he had listen to Sullen after all.  
  
The ceremony continued without incidents and eventually it ended. The wedding dinner followed. Seifer stayed moody during all of it while seeing men and women talking to and admiring Squall. He couldn't get alone with him, not even close to him. Squall kept smiling and welcoming every person. After five hours trying, the blond eventually gave up talking to him that night and went to chat with his friends. However, not even his friends took out the feeling he was being left aside, alone. He had convinced himself that Squall wanted him and wanted to go further into a more serious relationship, a permanent commitment, even, once the dust of the last year's events settled down and he had his life organized. Guess he was wrong. He had waited this long, he had had patience as he had been asked. He would wait no more.  
  
During the conversations with his friends, Seifer had found that Olian and Sullen were engaged, he stayed happy for them. He only wished he could be that happy with his elder as well. Guess now, that his fame and beauty had gone into Squall's head and he had forgotten Seifer that would be very hard.  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
The party was being beautiful, it was lovely when the recently married cut the cake, danced together and switching pairs, it was stupid, cute and infuriating when the brides launched their bouquets. Stupid, because Sullen who was to get married in three months didn't get one. Cute because Tellian's went to Lake who had been sitting nearby, not being in the mass to catch and he looked at it on his lap, surprised. Everyone clapped and many saw Allendia's shy looks towards the boy. Rinoa almost screamed in rage, because her younger brother was going to marry before she did. Next was Raine's turn and it was definitely infuriating, because the bouquet went to Squall's hands, who wasn't in the mass either, being near Lake. He seemed surprised as well. Then a brunette knight reached him and Squall happily smiled at him while the knight bowed, looking at Squall with love, or so Seifer thought. If he hadn't been blind by jealousy he would see that the look shared was from pure friendship and nothing more than that.  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
I stayed so furious. So Squall was going to marry a knight who obviously wasn't me. I had to get out of there to relieve my rage and so I went to the corridor where I had seen Squall riding the first time I came to Esthar, taking a deep breath of the night pure air. I should've known Squall didn't look for me, had forgotten me, for some reason. The only thing preventing me from despairing was my inflamed rage coming from the sensation of betrayal. I looked at the night sky and to the illuminated garden that once again mocked my agony.  
  
Suddenly, a few minutes later I felt someone behind me. I turned and saw Squall, eyes shining from the lights outside that also caught on his jewels making them glow. Not saying a thing I turned again and leaned over the stone rail. Squall did the same beside me. After an awkward silence he spoke.  
  
"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes." Short, simple and expressionless. Another awkward silence followed. Squall wasn't used to do the talking. Abruptly he, perhaps sensing my rage or seeing the serious expression on my face, asked.  
  
"What happened? Why are you so bitter today...to me?"  
  
"You look like a slut doll." Was my answer and well, maybe that was a little too harsh. His eyes widened and he looked at me startled, taken aback.  
  
"Well you could have said you don't like my clothes and jewels another way." He said after recovering from my explosion. But I still had a few bomb to launch.  
  
"Oh, believe me," I said sarcastically laughing "your jewels and clothes are beautiful, it's you in them I don't like. They 're perfect for Sullen."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me I don't look well in them, is that it?" he said almost angry with me.  
  
"No, what I'm trying to tell you is that you aren't the Squall I met. The Squall I met would never dress like that to draw attentions to himself. He was discreet and hated the spotlight. The Squall I fell in love with was innocent, beautiful, sweet, humble. The Squall I'm seeing now is full of vanity. You're different. You've changed, for worse." I said. Squall looked desperate.  
  
"It was Sullen's idea to dress me like this. I didn't want to, but he said, he asked if I didn't want to look good to impress handsome knights."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure the brunet knight you wanted to impress is very pleased. Thank Hyne I'm not that knight." I said bitterly, thinking exactly the contraire of what I was thanking, and then I looked at his clueless face.  
  
"Who?!" he asked. He really didn't know what I was talking about, who I was talking about. I smiled sullenly.  
  
"I was wrong. You're still clueless." I said, then turned and started to leave. He called me.  
  
"Seifer, wait! You're the only knight I wanted to impress and that I want to please." He said his voice trembling. I stopped and turned. My heart went to life again. But then I remembered the awful night I was having trying to speak to him and all those people gawking at him. I was still very angry.  
  
"Well, you surely didn't. I saw many other knights gaping at you and I'm not pleased what so ever. Call me a possessive, jealous bastard, but I demand exclusivity. I want to have from you what anyone else does. I want your heart, soul, mind and body, all just for me." I said evoking the sacred vows between a marriage and his knight. "I don't want to share you with nobody else, even if it's just the look of you in sensuous clothes. That way I don't want you." I then turned and left. I couldn't handle the hurt look he was giving me.  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
After my argument with Squall I had gone to my destined room in Esthar's palace. I had been thinking, lying in my bed and now, with my head chilled out, I was starting to regret what I had said to the man I loved. Maybe he hadn't been guilty. Sullen could be very persuasive and demanding with outfits especially if he didn't think they would be appropriate and Squall wasn't responsible for the attentions he drew to himself. After all he always did even when not dressed like that. Besides it's normal that people are curious of the boy who had been in the center of so many rumors in the past. About Squall's sympathy, he now hadn't nothing to hide and Squall was always very gentle. I had to admit: I had been enraged and out of myself. I was a possessive and jealous bastard, even if I hadn't a relationship with Squall yet. I was so stupid. No way Squall would ever look at my face after this again. And since when was in the Almasies' blood to give up?! I would pursue him until he accepts me or I'd die trying, I decided. I would beg, crawl, do whatever it would take. For the thousandth time that night I cursed my rage.  
  
A sudden knock at my bedroom door irrupted the silence of the night. I frowned. It was very late, who would be here at this hour?!"  
  
"Come on in!" I said. The door opened slowly and a dark figure entered. I lighted a candle and opened the curtains so I could dissipate some of the darkness of the room. The figure closed the door as calmly as it had opened it. He then approached my bed where I was sitting and my eyes widened when I saw his face.  
  
"Squall!" I exclaimed. Immediately I took conscience of my bare torso and feet. I was only wearing my pants.  
  
Squall had a long cloak, which swept the floor, closed by a silver pendant. He still wore the jewels of the marriage, at least at his head because Seifer couldn't see the rest of his body due to the cape covering it. The light of the candle and the moon outside made the elder look even more beautiful. I rose and towered over him. He had been looking at the floor until then. Taking a deep breath he looked at me in the eyes. He had a rose tint to his cheeks and I wondered what he was thinking.  
  
"I came here to apologize. Came to say you are right when you ask for exclusivity. I, too, don't want to share my lover with nobody else. I ask for your forgiveness. I only dressed that way to please you but I guess I was feeling a little vain in those clothes. I came here to give you what no one else has and what you demanded from me today." he said. My eyes widened.  
  
"My heart," he said placing a hand over his heart and looking at it, "my mind," he said pointing to his head this time, "my soul" he looked into my eyes " and my body." Then he unhooked the pendant and the cape fell slowly to the floor reveling his beautiful naked frame, save for his jewels. My heart stopped and I forgot how to breathe. His pale skin glowed in the moonlight while the sapphires in his jewels caught the candlelight. He was more than beautiful. He looked shyly at me.  
  
"Will you accept?" he invoked the sacred vows. How could I deny such an offer? I looked directly at his eyes.  
  
"Yes." I said firmly, my voice full of emotion. He still looked shy and slight uncomfortable even if he smiled. It was his first time and I would make it an unforgettable good memory for him and for me.  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
When I came down to earth, I encountered my beautiful angel smiling at me. I smiled at him and kissed him with all the love in my heart. Then I used a sheet to clean the mess we had made and I took him beneath the others with me, holding him in my arms while at the same time kissing his forehead and tear-streaked face.  
  
"I love you." Squall said. He had never really said all the words to me and I felt the happiest man in the world.  
  
"I love you too." I answered, "Sorry about my previous words today, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just so jealous, I wasn't thinking right." He smiled.  
  
"It's okay. I guess I was feeling as beautiful as Sullen in those clothes, even though I didn't like all the attention around me. It's just I felt special, worthy of you. What would people say of you exchanging someone as Sullen for someone as me, you understand? And then Sullen was so insistent." he looked at me expectantly. I laughed after a few moments of surprise. Talking about innocence. He still didn't have a clue how gorgeous he was. Probably was going to be like that for the rest of his life. Then again the idea he was trying to make himself worthy of me flattered me more than any complement ever made to me.  
  
"I like you exactly as you are. If I would want you to be Sullen's twin, I'd stay with him, not crave for your love." I said kissing the top of his head. He yawned and smiled.  
  
"Now that you say it, I guess you're right." he let out a relieved and content sigh and snuggled more, making himself more comfortable on my chest, ready to fall asleep in my arms. I smiled and held him tighter. I couldn't be happier than this.  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
[two months later]  
  
"How do I look?" my son asked me for the tenth time in two minutes.  
  
"You look fine Seifer!" my wife answered.  
  
"Yeah! You look great. Now, let's go or you won't get in time on your own wedding. It's Squall who shall be late, not you!" my enthusiastic younger son said.  
  
"This is not a wedding, Zell" my adoptive son, Sullen explained "it's a union between a knight and his sorcerer where Seifer will vow to give his mind, heart, soul and body solely to his sorcerer: Squall and Squall will vow to give him his. Because Squall's an elder his vow is even stronger. If they ever dishonor it, they'll be punished even with death, if the offense is serious enough. That's why few mages and knights accept the compromise."  
  
"Yeah! How did you of all people get into this, Seifer?" Zell asked "you know that now you can't have your usual escapades, don't you?" Sullen cringed, my younger son and his big mouth. Thank Hyne Seifer was too nervous to care.  
  
After fumbling a little more with his clothes, we finally managed to drag Seifer to the temple. Squall was already waiting when we got there, though he was in his entrance room and we couldn't see him. We could tell because his brother Lake was already ready to open the door.  
  
"Squall was already thinking you wouldn't show up." Olian scolded my son as soon as he approached us.  
  
"And I was about to hunt you down and serve you at lunch today, if you didn't." Sephiroth said accompanying him. "It's the knight who waits for the sorcerer, not the other way around." He completed.  
  
"I know, I know!" Seifer said, then sighed and then readied himself to enter. Lake opened Squall's door at the same time Zell opened Seifer's. And they both walked to the other. Squall (to Sullen's disgust) had the simplest outfit he could have: a white long tunic with long transparent sleeves (Raine's touch). It was embroidered with gold straw on the collar and on the hem of the tunic (Sullen's touch). He had golden sandals on his feet (Rinoa and Lake's touch) and on his head a single gold diadem shaped as an enchained rope. At the waist another gold belt with the same shape (Allendia's present). On his finger, the commitment ring (Seifer's touch). He held the golden staff he was going to offer to Hyne so that she blessed their union. Seifer had the ceremony silver gunblade he was also going to offer for the same reason.  
  
My son was dressed with a loose white shirt folded by blue pants with the help of an also blue belt and a gray cape with our family red cross-sword. On his head he had a white hat with red and blue feathers and on his face the biggest smile I had ever seen.  
  
He gave his hand to Squall and together they headed for the altar where they offered their gifts to Hyne. To everybody's surprise, from the sky started to rain little lights and flowers. Sullen looked at Olian then at the Elder Queens. The two smiled. Understanding Sullen's eyes widened and then he also smiled.  
  
"You did this?" my younger son asked him in a whisper. I was a bit curious too.  
  
"No." Sullen answered in the same tone "No mage can bring his wands to the temple."  
  
"Then who did it?" I asked.  
  
"Hyne did, sir Almasy. Hyne blessed their union. It doesn't occur with frequency, this type of manifestation but in the old times these signs were believed to happen while the union of two people whose souls had already been destined."  
  
"You mean that Hyne had already determined they were going to be together even before their birth?" Sullen nodded at my question.  
  
"Wow!" was Zell's exclamation. I had nothing more to say to that either.  
  
Meanwhile, my older son and Squall had already vowed and were now placing the bracelets of the union on their wrists. They then turned to each other and kissed to everybody's applause. Then they exited the temple, Squall with a white flower trapped on the diadem and Seifer full of those and lights on the brim of his hat. Only when they left the temple the rain of flowers and green lights stopped.  
  
Everybody left with them to go to the party organized by the Trabia's princess Selphie. I stayed behind and prayed to Hyne to give my son and Squall the happiness they deserved and thanked her for giving my son the thing he wanted and searched so badly during all his life. Love.  
  
I The End /center/I  
  
Wow! Finally I finished it. About time, he?! I think I did reasonably okay, though I think some parts could be improved. Anyway I liked the story and loved to write it.  
  
And yeah, I know the end was sappy. But hey, I promised a happy ending.  
  
I would appreciate a final comment on this story. So please review or mail me. Thanks for reading. I hope you have enjoyed.  
  
Azure. 


End file.
